The Return of the Lost Warship
by Nitrofires-revenge
Summary: The Decepticons have been losing in their war against the Autobots. A Decepticon warship, thought lost during the war appears on earth but the crew is not what the Decepticons on the Nemesis expect. Will love blossom amongst the members of the two crews?
1. And so it Begins

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/_

**October 1985**

_**Datapad: 1003689-VOS**_

_**Contents: A History of Vos / Segment 1 / Creation Stories**_

_In the beginning, there was the great winged god Primus, creator of all. For Lightyears he floated through the universe until he grew tired with the never-ending emptiness. Primus then created Cybertron, a planet which was to be____the home of his children. _

_Primus then created the seekers, the first Cybertronians, in his own image. First amongst the seekers were the Primus-marked, or 'high' seekers, with their gold and silver markings distinguishing them as the leaders of their people. Legends state that as long as at least one of these seekers remain in existence, then the seekers shall continue to exist as a people until Primus calls all his children home._

_The Primus-marked….._

_**Error…..File Corrupted…Information Incomplete**_

Nitrofire sighed and wiped a hand across her faceplate as she placed the datapad on the arm of her throne. So much of her people's history had been lost, the seekers had been almost completely wiped out in the destruction of Vos.

"Commander Nitrofire"

"Whirlblade report"

"We are picking up a faint signal from a Decepticon starfighter from a small planet known as Earth, how do you wish to proceed?"

"Have we been able establish communication?"

"Negative Commander"

"Very well Whirlblade. Take our ship to where the signal is originating from. We will investigate from there"

"As you wish Commander. Arrival will be in approximately five orbital cycles"

**5 Days later- On Nemesis**

Megatron surveyed the damage caused to his starfighter from its crash four million years previously. The Decepticons had discovered Nemesis two days prior and after they had yet another spectacular failure against the Autobots, the Decepticons returned to Nemesis to lick their wounds.

With all the Decepticons bar Megatron, Soundwave and the Constructions were in their quarters, Megatron was able to think about the troops he had already lost in the short time the Decepticons had been on Earth. More than half his air force had been permanently offlined in their attempt to return to Cybertron, meaning that the Decepticons had effectively lost much of their advantage over the Autobots. Now he needed to find a way to increase his ranks again. It was enough to give the former gladiator a processor ache. Perhaps it was time to call all retire to his quarters and review his current strategies for universal domination.

"Soundwave"

"Yes Megatron"

"I am going to my quarters and am not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Inform the troops that anyone who disturbes me will be offlined"

"As you command Lord Megatron"

**Meanwhile….**

Nitrofire fumed, optics flashing and wings twitching in annoyance at the current situation that her forces had found themselves in. That's right, her ship was following the Decepticon signal all the way down to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Abso-fraggin-loutly brilliant.

Whirlblade, her SIC and Dataforce, the ship's technician both eyed their leader nervously. Usually a pretty easy-going femme in most cases, their leader had the tendency to get rather upset when any damage occurred to their ship. It had been given to her by the former emperor after all.

"Am I correct in assuming Dataforce, that it was you who picked up on the coordinates of the Decepticon starfighter", growled the agitated femme seeker.

"Um….", Dataforce gulped visibly, "yes my lady"

"Then how, pray tell, did you fail to realise that the starship was located under a large body of water?"

"Well…I um…that is to say…."

"ENOUGH", bellowed Nitrofire, "I will accept no more excuses Dataforce. Your incompetence has already caused more than enough damage. You will be assigned to monitor duty for the next deca-cycle (three weeks). Whirlblade, ensure that this command is followed through. Dismissed"

Both Decepticons saluted their commander and exited the command centre, thankful that the punishment was not worse.

Sighing as the doors to the command centre closed behind two of her troops, Nitrofire commed her bodyguards Bombarda and Blockade, both of whom had been assigned to establish a connection with the Decepticon starship and discover its identity.

_:Bombarda, report:_

_:Bombarda reporting Commander:_

_:Have you been able to establish contact with the starfighter?:_

_:Negative Commander, however, Blockade has been able to identify the ship as the Nemesis:_

_:Ah, the Nemesis…..excellent, how do you think we should proceed Bombarda?:_

_: I say we board the ship Commander and ascertain whether or not there are any active Decepticons on board:_

_:Excellent Bombarda, ready the troops, we board the ship in a joor. Nitrofire out:_

_:They shall be ready. Bombarda out:_


	2. Nemesis Invaded

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. I only own my **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/_

**October 1985**

**On Board Nemesis…**

Many of the mechs on board Nemesis walked into the command centre grumbling in annoyance as the intruder alarms continued to blare throughout the ship, with many wanting to shatter their audio sensors because of the racket. The Constructions stood apart from the rest, to consumed in their own discussion of the chaos.

"Someone seriously needs to turn that thing off. Can't a mech plot destruction in peace"

"That slaggin' alarm must have taken a bashing in the crash. It's not like any Autobots know where we are"

"Wonder why Megatron isn't up here yet…"

"Heh… really Hook, you should know by now that when Megatron is in recharge almost nothing can wake him"

"Yeah we wouldn't even wake up if Optimus Prime suddenly appeared in his quarters and danced around with his spark chamber open, begging to be offlined"

"Well what about 'Screamer or Soundwave, shouldn't someone in charge be up here?"

"You know Starscream hasn't left his lab since we got back to Nemesis. As for Soundwave, well…the telepath is probably in the security centre working his processor overtime to work out what's going on"

"Yeah well something needs to be…."

BOOM!

"What in the realm of the Unmaker was that?"

"Looks like we can be expecting visitors real soon"

"Gee Mixmaster, you don't say"

"Shut it slag-face"

**Meanwhile in the command trine quarters…**

Starscream was working in his lab, making modifications to his Null-rays, hoping to make them more powerful. After all, any advantage against Megatron was better than no advantage at all. Unfortunately, he had a hyperactive Skywarp leaning over his shoulder and it was starting to annoy him greatly. At least Thundercracker had enough common sense not to disturb him whilst he was working.

"Aww…come on 'Screamer, you haven't been out of your lab in eight joors. You could come flying with me and T.C you know…or maybe you could lend me some chemicals to use to prank the triple-changers"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Screamer you imbecile, and I haven't been out of my lab because I am busy. I will not leave either until I have finished here or something so spectacularly interesting happens that I am forced to leave. Now get out of here 'Warp….", growled Starscream, suddenly turning to Skywarp and adding, "and you can forget about borrowing any of my chemicals. I refuse to be drawn into any of your pointless pranks"

Skywarp looked at his commander , a mischievous grin planted on his face, before giving a mock salute and warping out of Starscream's lab.

"Finally," Starscream sighed, "I can work in peace"

Little did he know, that was not going to last long

**Back in the Command Centre….**

Skywarp appeared just in time to hear and see the explosion that ripped through the command centre. Now instead of a blank purple wall to one side of the ship, there was smoke and debris. Upon seeing the damage, Skywarp gaped and gave a low whistle.

"Wow Megatron's gonna blow a gasket when he sees the redecorating you guys have done,"Skywarp commented as he made his way over the the Constructicons.

"Can it you winged menace,"snarled Scrapper, "we didn't do this, the ship's being invaded"

"Invaded by who?,"questioned Skywarp

"How in the name of Primus should I know? There is nothing to indicate who could possibly be boarding Nemesis. There is no one else on this miserable planet except us, the Autobots and the squishies"

"No need to fry your processor groundpounder. I was just asking," Skywarp muttered bitterly.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on each mech's perspective the discussion was halted by the sound of many footsteps coming from the newly blasted hole in Nemesis.

"Oh brilliant….this is where we all get offlined", muttered Scrapper darkly.

The footsteps grew louder until through the clearing smoke emerged four femmes and two mechs, all wearing the Decepticon insignia. Well, even though the crew of Nemesis did not know what to expect from their invaders, this was certainly not it. Primus, femmes had been thought extinct for millions of years, yet here were four standing right in front of them. Decepticon femmes at that!

As it was, Skywarp's wings were twitching up and down in excitement!

"I can assure you," spoke a purple and grey femme with 'coptor like blades on her back, "no one shall be offlined today as long as you cooperate with us. Be aware that we have trained snipers still in the boarding tunnel awaiting our signal if you decide to attack"

The mechs of Nemesis stood shellshocked (with the exception of Skywarp of course, he warped himself right back to the command trine quarters), still none quite believing that here right in front of their very optics were femmes.

The invading party stood scrutinizing the Nemesis crew, waiting for them to make some sort of reply. They did not have to wait long for the silence to break as Soundwave and his cassettes entered the command centre, having witnessed the invaders enter Nemesis (Good old 'wave, he doesn't miss very much).

"Hey Soundwave are those femmes? I thought good ol' Megs wiped them out," shouted a small but loud and obnoxious cassette aka Frenzy

"Can we talk to em'boss? They're pretty," the cassette known as Rumble asked as he looked up at Soundwave hopefully.

Soundwave did not reply, to busy surveying the situation at the lack of movement from any of the Nemesis' soldiers, Soundwave sighed and turned to the invaders, attempting to see what his personnel files relating to all known Decepticons could reveal. Coming up empty, Soundwave decided that as TIC it was up to him to determine the origin and plans of these unknowns.


	3. A Meeting is Planned

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. I only own my **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously- Soundwave did not reply, to busy surveying the situation at the lack of movement from any of the Nemesis' soldiers, Soundwave sighed and turned to the invaders, attempting to see what his personnel files relating to all known Decepticons could reveal. Coming up empty, Soundwave decided that as TIC it was up to him to determine the origin and plans of these unknowns.**_

**October 1985**

**On Board Nemesis…**

"Greetings. Designation: Soundwave. TIC Decepticon Army under command of Lord Megatron from starfighter Nemesis, "stated Soundwave in his monotone voice, "Requesting identification and purpose"

The purple and grey femme cocked her head to the side, before smirking and providing Soudwave with the requested information.

"My designation is Whirlblade, SIC of the Decepticon Imperial Army under Commander Nitrofire, from the warship Pandemonium. Our purpose on Nemesis is quite simple really. We sought out a weak Decepticon signal originating from this planet and came to investigate. Attempts at communication failed, so we decided to board this ship in an attempt to discover if it was manned and functional. And….well from my observations, I would say that this ship would be better off on the scrap-heap. Anyway, I suppose I better introduce the rest of the boarding party"

Whirlblade gestured one by one to the party behind her

"This is Shadowblaster, one of our law-enforcers. She works with her mate Barricade". The black and blue femme nodded in greeting, before turning her attention to talk with the orange and black femme with the yellow visor next to her.

"Next to her is Trackracer, one of our messengers and soldiers. She is the fastest grounder that our force possesses"

"Our assassins Sparkdeath and her brother Deathblade", she gestured to the black, red and purple femme and mech, who were watching the proceedings with keen interest.

"Lastly we have Blockade. He is one of our Commander's personal guards", Whirlblade said of the scarred green and purple mech who stood still as a statue near the entrance they had made to Nemesis.

Whirlblade turned back to Soundwave after the introductions to those she had brought with her were made.

"Well now that we have that over with, perhaps we could meet with your commander"

"Negative. Lord Megatron has ordered not to be disturbed"

"Very well. Let me com my commander and obtain further instruction"

"Acceptable"

**On board Pandemonium…**

Nitrofire thrummed her fingers on the arm rest of her throne, waiting to hear back from Whirlblade. She had sent her SIC and a few select members of her army through to the unidentified ship, deciding to keep Bombarda on Pandemonium in case extra they needed to plan an attack. Suddenly her comlink sprung to life with a call from her SIC.

_: This is Whirlblade reporting of mission status:_

_: Proceed Whirlblade:_

_: Contact has been made with the starfighter Nemesis. All communication links on the ship are out due to heavy damage:_

_:Is there anyone on board?:_

_: Yes Commander. There are Decepticon soldiers on the ship. I have spoken with a mech, designation Soundwave. He says he is the TIC. I requested a meeting with the ship's commander but apparently the soldiers are under orders not to disturb him:_

_: Who did this Soundwave say is the commander of Nemesis:_

_: A Lord Megatron my Lady:_

_: Hmmm….its seems Megatron has risen through the ranks since I was last on Cybertron:_

_: What are your orders Commander?:_

_: Arrange a meeting on Pandemonium at 1300 Joors, this planet's next orbital cycle:_

There was a small pause in communications whilst Whirlblade discussed this with the TIC of Nemesis.

_: The meeting time has been accepted Commander:_

_: Excellent. Get back to the Pandemonium as soon as possible Whirlblade. We need to prepare for this meeting. I have a feeling it will be very eventful. Nitrofire out:_

_: Affirmative Commander. Whirlblade out:_

**Command Trine Quarters- Nemesis….**

Skywarp appeared in the command trine quarters , running through attempting to find the whereabouts of his wingmates. He found Thundercracker in the common living area, grabbed him unceremoniously and headed off to find Starscream and tell him what he had seen.

Starscream placed his Null Rays on their holder on the wall of his room, then stepped back to admire his handiwork. At least now that he was finished, he would be able to recharge in peace, Starscream thought. After all he had managed to get rid of Skywarp earlier. He was probable wreaking havoc at this very moment. Unfortunately for Starscream, his peace was interrupted when Skywarp burst through the door to his room dragging a very confused Thundercracker with him.

"Hey'Screameryou''tnevernevernever,"Skywarp said rather quickly

"If I didn't know you any better than what I do Skywarp,"Starscream sighed, "I wouldn't have understood a word that came out of your mouth. Now what is it exactly that you saw?"

"Femmes 'Screamer, Decepticon femmes I tell you. They blew a hole in the command centre and appeared out of the smoke, then started talking to Soundwave, the lucky glitch. By Primus they were glorious, those curves. I'm telling you 'Screamer this is the best day I have ever had on this miserable planet. I haven't seen a femme since….well I don't remember"

"Do you have a bolt loose in that empty head of yours Skywarp? Megatron wiped out all femmes and carriers in the Great Purge. They're extinct, our 'fearless leader' didn't even realise the implications of such a foolish plan. Now the only way we can reproduce using Vector sigma to create new soldiers. Unfortunately Megatron forgot that we need a key to access it and they have all been destroyed. I'm telling you if I was leader…."

"Oh come on 'Screamer not your 'if I was leader' rant again. TC and I have heard it enough. We get the point- you-do-not-like-Megatron…but that's beside the point. We're here to talk about the femmes"

"Enough Skywarp. Thundercracker, take him to the med bay and have Hook take a look at him. He's delusional"

"Come on 'Warp. Let's go see Hook and he can have a look at that processor of yours"

"I'm not delusional you guys. I have a copy of the security footage from the command centre. Have a look, it'll prove I'm telling you guys the truth"

"Show us"

Skywarp withdrew the datadisk he had taken from the security room from storage area and placed it into Starscream's personal computer. He would show his wingmates that he wasn't glitched.

**Megatron's Personal Quarters…**

Megatron woke from a brilliant recharge cycle feeling better that what he had since he awoke on Earth. He wondered if the Constructicons had completed the repairs on the command centre yet. For Megatron, the sooner the repairs were completed, the sooner he could start plotting another way to get more energon.

His thoughts were interrupted by a beep on his personal computer announcing a message from Soundwave. Reading the title of the message and its contents, Megatron wondered what the frag had gone on while he was recharging.

Title: Invasion of Nemesis and Upcoming meeting with Decepticon Commander

Sender: Soundwave, Communications Officer, TIC

Lord Megatron,

An incident occurred today in your absence that resulted in further damage to the command centre of Nemesis. A hole was blasted through the outer wall of the command centre and a boarding tunnel from another ship attached. Nemesis was then boarded by members of another Decepticon ship who had been unable to reach Nemesis through normal communication channels due to existing damage. 

The boarding party consisted of four femmes and two mechs designations Whirlblade, Shadowblaster, Trackracer, Sparkdeath, Deathblade and Blockade from Decepticon warship Pandemonium. The ship's SIC requested that you meet with her commander on their ship at 1300 joors on Earth's next orbital cycle. This meeting has been agreed to. 

I have taken the liberty of contacting Shockwave and have requested that he find all possible information relating to the Pandemonium as well as its commander and crew.

I await your orders 

All Hail Lord Megatron

Sometimes Megatron really wondered why he really bothered to recharge at all. His soldiers did not seem to be able to function for one astrosecond without having any problems. He was rather displeased that a hole seemed to have been blasted in his ship, but this was eased when he read about the name of the ship that had found Nemesis.

He vaguely remembered the Pandemonium. It was a great black, ominous warship that the Decepticon emperor had gifted to his charge who had been named as a Supreme Commander of the Decepticon Imperial forces. Megatron was looking forward to meeting this Nitrofire, though he had never seen the commander whilst he was in residence at Darkmount on Cybertron, he had heard a lot about the commander's skill in battle. That name, Megatron mused, sounded like a good strong Decepticon name for a mech. He would ensure he took his command trine and Soundwave with him to this meeting. After all, it would bode well for his plans to make a good impression with this new ally. Together they would be able to wipe the Autobots of the face of the Earth and Cybertron.

**For all who noticed, yes I did add Barricade to this fic. He ws one of my fav characters in the 2007 movie. He will have a part to play in this later in the story. **


	4. On Board Pandemonium

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously- Megatron was looking forward to meeting this Nitrofire, though he had never seen the commander whilst he was in residence at Darkmount on Cybertron, he had heard a lot about the commander's skill in battle. That name, Megatron mused, sounded like a good strong Decepticon name for a mech. He would ensure he took his command trine and Soundwave with him to this meeting. After all, it would bode well for his plans to make a good impression with this new ally. Together they would be able to wipe the Autobots of the face of the Earth and Cybertron.**_

**14 October 1985**

**Command Trine Quarters- Nemesis…**

At Megatron's request, the seekers were attending the meeting between Megatron and the commander of Pandemonium. Due to the importance of this meeting, the seekers had been ordered to make sure that their armour was polished and that they were well presented for the occasion. They had already been threatened with deactivation if their leader saw so much as one small scuff mark.

There was only one joor left until the meeting and already Skywarp and Thundercracker were polished to perfection. Both were currently attending to Starscream's wings, while said seeker polished his Null Rays for a third time. Starscream was still unable to fully believe that Skywarp had been right and it had annoyed him to no end that the bird-brain was still so smug over the incident.

"Hey Starscream, what do you think the other commander will be like", queried an anxious Thundercracker. He really wished he didn't have to go to these types of things. They always made him feel like he was under inspection.

"I really have no idea," replied Starscream, "but if they're anything like Megatron I will offline myself right then and there. One megalomaniac is bad enough, I don't think I could handle two"

"Alright Starscream, we're done, "replied Thundercracker, deciding to ignore that last comment. Who was Starscream to talk anyway

"Well, we better be heading off to the command centre. Our oh-so-glorious leader will have our heads if we're even an astro-second late. And Skywarp, no gawking at the femmes"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

**Nemesis Command Centre, 12:40…**

Megatron stood just outside the boarding tunnel on his ship and waited for Soundwave and his command trine to appear. All through the night all he could think of was all the possible ways he and this Nitrofire would be able to destroy the Autobots. He smiled sinisterly when he recalled the dream he had of a defeated Optimus Prime on his knees begging to become Megatron's personal slave so long as he was allowed to live.

His thoughts soon turned again to Nitrofire and the Pandemonium. Unfortunately, the combined efforts of Soundwave and Shockwave were unable to yield much information. It seemed that Emperor Warforce had the records most of the records relating to the Pandemonium and their commander sealed. Neither Soundwave nor Shockwave had been able to hack into the records. The only piece of information that they were able to glean was that the warship was launched after the death of the emperor and the destruction of Sentinel Prime. Since then, the great warship had been thought to be lost and destroyed. It was certainly a surprise that it had turned up now and on earth at that! Megatron was so deeply engrossed with his thoughts he failed to notice the doors of the command centre open and Soundwave and the Seekers walk in.

"You know oh glorious leader that the commander of the other ship will think you are plotting against them with a smile like that on your face". Oh brilliant…..his most favourite treacherous SIC had arrived. He only hoped that Starscream was smart enough to keep his mouth shut when they met with Nitrofire.

"Oh no Starscream, I'm not plotting against Nitrofire. I am simply thinking of all the times I have punished you for your continuous treachery", replied Megatron with his sinister smile still plastered on his face, "However, now is not the time to discuss this. We must not be late for this meeting. Starscream, Soundwave, walk with me. Thundercracker, Skywarp you follow behind….oh and Starscream…keep your mouth shut"

Megatron turned and walked down the tunnel joining Nemesis to Pandemonium, his SIC and TIC by his sides. As the doors to the Pandemonium slid open, Megatron kept wondering how this meeting would progress.

**On board Pandemonium…**

The femme that had earlier been described to Megatron as Whirlblade, the SIC on Pandemonium was there waiting for them on the opposite side of the door. Megatron wondered what possessed the commander of the shop to have a femme SIC in the first place. She was barely intimidating but then again, he had been deceived on more than one occasion by smaller opponents than the femme in front of him. Wordlessly she led the delegation through the ominous black hallways of Pandemonium towards the ship's command centre. As mechs and femmes wandered through the hallways past the delegation attending to their duties, the group could only wonder how many Decepticons there were exactly on the ship.

Finally they reached a set of elaborate black and silver doors. The femme seemed to pause for a moment, apparently speaking over a private com-link with someone in the room, before opening the doors and turning to them.

"Commander Nitrofire will see you and your delegation now Lord Megatron"

Megatron nodded to the femme in acknowledgement before entering the room. The command centre was easily four times the size of the one on Nemesis, making Megatron wonder how exactly the commander of this ship was able to impress the emperor enough to receive such a gift.

"The emperor gave me the ship Lord Megatron because I was his ward and his Second in Command", said a deep feminine voice from the middle of the room. Megatron wondered how he had missed the throne in the middle of the room before as he turned to see who had replied to his unspoken thoughts.

Sitting on a tall dark throne was a femme. Her expansive wingspan marked her as a seeker, though Megatron had not seen a femme seeker since he himself was a youngling, rarely seen even in the Golden Age. To see one here in the metal was enough to make him nostalgic. The femme rose from the throne and made her way over to greet the delegation.

The seekers of the delegation were not unaffected by the sight of this particular femme. Though her dark face and helm and her primary colours of white, green and black were optic-catching, it was the silver markings on her that caught their attention most.

(:**SS**:, :_**TC**_:, :_**SW:**_)

**: I never thought I would see the day. A Primus-marked….here….on Earth…:**

: I _**thought they were all killed when the Cybertronian council had them all killed in the Vos massacres:**_

: **Well obviously you fools, one escaped:**

_**:Good thing though, hey 'Screamer, it means that there is some hope for us seekers yet:**_

**: Shut it Skywarp, we can discuss this in our quarters later. Firstly we need to find out who she is and how she got here:**

Soudwave was the only one that appeared to be unaffected by her appearance on the ship, quietly observing as he often did in these situations.

Megatron soon recovered enough to be able to speak again, remembering to be courteous in addressing the femme in front of him. Seekers were so easily offended after all.

"I am Lord Megatron, Decepticon Supreme Commander Level 2 , commander of Nemesis and the Decpeticon forces here on Earth", he announced before walking over to the seeker femme and taking her hand in his own and bestowing a kiss upon it (yes Megatron can be a gentle-mech when it suits him), " I wonder if you might tell me how you knew what I was thinking"

_/Why don't you just let me show you Lord Megatron. You really shouldn't leave your processor wide open, it is easy for me to catch stray thoughts/_

"A telepath?". The seeker femme nodded.

"Well that is certainly a useful skill", Megatron replied. He was shocked yet again, not an easy thing to accomplish. If he had any more shocks like this, his processor would glitch.

"Well it has been delightful speaking with you, however I have business with the commander of this ship. I do though have one last request of you, "Megatron said with a smile (if anyone has seen Megatron's smiles, you know just how creepy they are), "I would like to know your designation"

The femme's eyes suddenly flashed crimson red and a malicious smirk appeared on her face.

Oh slag, Megatron suddenly thought to himself, did I say something offensive?

"I am Commander Nitrofire, Decepticon Supreme Commander Level 6, commander of the Pandemonium and of the Decepticon Imperial Army and former SIC to our late Emperor Warforce. I would like to welcome you…."

The last thing Megatron heard before his processor glitched and he collapsed on the floor was Starscream cackling in the background. One of his last thoughts was how much the slagger was enjoying this. A femme Commander that outranked him. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Heh, poor Megatron. He will cop a lot for this later on. Any comments or suggestions would be welcome and taken into consideration. So pleasepleaseplease review.


	5. Starscream Surprised

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously- The last thing Megatron heard before his processor glitched and he collapsed on the floor was Starscream cackling in the background. One of his last thoughts was how much the slagger was enjoying this. A femme Commander that outranked him. Oh how the mighty have fallen.**_

**14 October 1985**

**Command Centre, Pandemonium…**

There was silence as all those gathered looked at the collapsed form of Megatron lying on the floor of at the feet of the Pandemonium's commander, smoke billowing out from underneath his helm. Starscream continued to snicker at his leader's predicament, earning disapproving stares from Soundwave and his wingmates.

"So…does he do this often?," asked Nitrofire casually as she placed a hand on her hip-plating, "…I mean when he happens to meet new people?"

"Nah….you're just special," Skywarp practically purred as he walked closer to the ship's commander , "I mean, a femme as pretty as you is bound to bring a mech to his knees. You know, perhaps you and I could go on a little flight…."

"SKYWARP!,"Thundercracker practically shouted, horrified by his wingmates behavior. Unfortunately, he was ignored by his dark wingmate, who continued to speak inappropriately to a superior officer. Starscream was not helping the situation, kicking Megatron's prone form and doing nothing to prevent his wingmate from further embarrassing himself. Poor Soundwave was also at a loss about what to do, standing off to the side and watching the whole exchange.

"….and then we could go back to my quarters and you can command me any way you like all night long. I do like a femme who gwmpppphhhhh…."Skywarp was cut off suddenly by Thundercracker's hand covering his mouth, preventing him from making any further inappropriate comments. Skywarp struggled to get loose from Thundercracker's grip, causing both seekers to fall to the floor.

"Shut up 'Warp….you're gonna get us all in trouble"

Nitrofire crossed her arms and raised an optic ridge, looking down at the blue and black seekers before addressing Thundercracker, "Does your wingmate often proposition his superiors?"

"No ma ám, I don't know what's gotten into him. I apologise for his behavior, he's never done this before"

"Hmm…well let him up. We have other problems at hand; we need to get your leader to a med bay. Just consider yourselves lucky that I don't decide to have you put in the brig for your behaviour. You may be cute, but you're not that cute "

Thundercracker slowly let go of Skywarp before both of them got to their feet, looking rather guilty, both thinking that when Megatron hears about this they will be severely punished, not to mention what Starscream would do to them when he finished his Megatron-bashing.

"Now I believe I know all your designations from the message Megatron sent me regarding this delegation, "stated Nitrofire, surveying the group in front of her, "and I suppose that because you all seem incapable of maintaining order at the moment, that I must do everything myself"

Walking over to Starscream, Nitrofire raised her hand and hit him across the back of his helm, putting an end to his Magatron-bashing.

"Hey, what in the pit was that for?,"screeched Starscream, rubbing the back of his helm, "that's going to dent you know"

"Well, if you had been paying attention to the situation at hand, you would realise we need to get your leader to a med bay. You can help your wingmates carry him to mine"

"You can't tell me what to do you cyber-harpy, do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do gorgeous, you are a narcissistic pretty-mech with an ego the size of Cybertron"

"I AM STARSCREAM- next ruler of the Decepticons- I obey no-one"

"Yes you do. In fact, because your commander is currently out of commission and I out-rank him, you take orders from me, so get a move on before I show you exactly why I was made commander"

"I bet you only became commander because you 'faced your way to the top. There's no way you could have the skill or power…"

Starscream's rant was cut short when he a shot pierced his wing and he found himself pinned to the ground by a seeker femme holding an energon sword to his throat. It all happened so fast that Starscream was is shock, no one except Megatron took him out so easily and with such speed.

"How the tables have turned, 'snarled Nitrofire, "you had best learn your lesson from this Starscream. Never underestimate your opponent. I worked hard and offlined a lot of Autobots to get where I am today, so you best watch yourself. I was personally trained by the emperor himself in all of the martial arts, so you no nothing of the skills or power I possess"

Starscream looked up at the femme sitting firmly on his middle in awe and could feel his heating fans kick in. Oh Primus, I can feel my structure heating up, thought Starscream, I hope she doesn't notice. Wouldn't want her thinking I am turned on by my predicament. Thankfully, or perhaps unthankfully, Nitrofire moved to get off Starscream, her aft grazing his crotch-plating as she moved. Starscream struggled to let out an involuntary screech at the unexpected touch. From the almost invisible smirk that femme gave him, he could have sworn she did it on purpose.

"I trust that you will not question my judgement anymore Starscream?" The red and white seekers only reply was to shake his head and get to his feet.

"Good. Now, pick up Megatron and follow me to the med bay. Winterstorm should be able to have him back online within a couple of joors. Soundwave, return to Nemesis and advise the crew that Megatron and the rest of the delegation are currently being held up. I will have Whirlblade keep you informed"

"Orders acknowledged. Soundwave will now return to base"

The command trine followed a distance behind Nitrofire carrying Megatron in between them. Unfortunately for Starscream, his one of his wing mates chose to be particularly observant of his condition.

"Hey 'Screamer,"whispered Skywarp, "looks like you enjoyed getting up close and personal with Commander sexy-wings **(yes, Skywarp has made up his own name for the commander- oh dear). **I can feel the heat off your structure from here"

"I have no idea what you are talking about and…and she does not have sexy wings…haven't you noticed the scars? I think you need your processor checked. Despite her size, that femme is more trouble than Megatron could ever be"

"You know what the humans say 'Screamer- the first step to acceptance is denial. I know you like her, you should have seen the look on your face when she was on top of you"

"Just shut up and keep moving. This slagger is heavy you know"

Little did Starscream know that Skywarp took his refusal to answer as confirmation that he did enjoy having Nitrofire within his personal space. Unfortunately for both Nitrofire and Starscream, this could only lead to trouble.

They kept walking until they reached a thick double door at the end of one of the Pandemonium's numerous hallways. A 'çon could get seriously lost in here if he didn't know the way. Nitrofire entered a code into a touchpad at the side of the doorway before entering the medbay seekers and Megatron on tow.

"Winterstorm, I have a patient for you"

At the sound of Nitrofire's voice a white and blue flyer emerged from an office to the right of the med bay. He looked at Nitrofire before turning his gaze to the group of seekers behind her. On seeing the form of Megatron held between the three seekers, he pointed to a berth to his left.

"Put him there and get out I have a lot of work to do and don't need an audience. However, firstly Commander, how exactly did he get into this state"

"He heard I was commander of the ship and his processor just couldn't seem to take it. How long will the repairs take?"

"Give me three joors and then he can go back to where he came from"

"Very well, we will return then"

Nitrofire and the command trine then exited the med bay, all walking in silence until Starscream remembered his own injuries and turned to Nitrofire.

"Hey wait just a klik…what about my injuries. I can't fly with the damage you inflicted upon my wing. How am I supposed to get repaired"

" We can go to my quarters and I can do the repairs myself as long as you do something for ne"

"What exactly," Starscream asked cautiously

"Tell me exactly how and why you ended up on this planet"

"Gladly….it's all Megatron's fault anyway""

"If you say so….come, before I change my mind"

With no further need for encouragement Starscream and his wing mates followed behind Nitrofire as they were led to her quarters. Skywarp wondered briefly if she had any high-grade stocked in her rooms.

Yay another chappie done. Please review!


	6. This is War

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously-"Tell me exactly how and why you ended up on this planet"**_

"_**Gladly….it's all Megatron's fault anyway""**_

"_**If you say so….come, before I change my mind"**_

_**With no further need for encouragement Starscream and his wing mates followed behind Nitrofire as they were led to her quarters. Skywarp wondered briefly if she had any high-grade stocked in her rooms. **_

**14 October 1985**

**Decepticon Commander Nitrofire's Quarters, Pandemonium**

Starscream and his wing mates were recounting the adventures that brought them to Earth whilst sitting in the comfort of Nitrofire's quarters. Skywarp and Thundercracker had made themselves comfortable on a couch at one side of the room, cubes of energon nestled in their hands, whilst Nitrofire was perched on the back of another couch behind Starscream, fixing the wing she had shot.

"…and that is how we ended up here in this horrible mud-ball of a planet. We could have been back on Cybertron too by now if it wasn't for Prime and his merry band of do-gooder Autobots"

Nitrofire silently processed the information provided to her by Starscream and his wing mates as she completed the repairs on his wing. So, there were Autobots here on Earth, she mused. No matter, their presence would pose no problems for her after all, they were just an inconvenience that needs eliminating.

"Well I have fixed your wing now, but any more smart comments from you again Starscream and I will not hesitate to shoot them both off the next time", stated Nitrofire as she moved from behind Starscream to look him directly in the optics.

"Thank you for your hospitality, "said Starscream, grinding his denta plates, "you have been a most kind and generous host"

There was awkward silence as Nitrofire and Starscream then glared at each other, optics blazing. A staring contest was on!

"Awww…..young love," whispered Skywarp to Thundercracker as they viewed the two irate seekers at the opposite end of the room, "do you think they will invite us to their bonding ceremony?"

"I think you're getting the wrong idea 'Warp…those two have only just met today and they hate each other. I think if they were locked in the same room for an orbital cycle, they would tear each other apart"

"Nah they're just fighting the attraction. We just need to make them realise they're meant for each other"

"Oh no 'Warp, you're not dragging me into another one of your schemes. Remember the time you tried to match-make Soundwave with that Autobot Blaster? I think Soundwave has been scarred for life"

"Come on TC. Think about it this way….Starscream is an uptight fragger who needs to let loose"

"Won't argue with you there…."

"So he needs a femme…,"Thundercracker thought about Skywarp's statement before nodding slowly.

"And where do you come into this?"

"It is up to us to ensure dear Starscream's future happiness"

"I have already told you 'Warp, I'm not getting involved"

"Do you want me to tell Starscream who really destroyed the mineral collection in his lab?"

"You wouldn't….."

"Care to try me TC?"

"Ok fine, but if we get caught, I'm putting all the blame on you"

"Do you think we should I interrupt them…..Megatron's repairs should be just about finished now"

"You first….I don't want to get shot"

** Med Bay, Three Breems later….**

By the time Nitrofire and the command trine re-entered the med bay, Megatron's repairs had been completed and he was back online.

"I trust you have sufficiently recovered Lord Megatron?"

" Of course Lady Nitrofire, it was probably just an old battle wound that chose the worst possible moment to make itself apparent"

"So you will be going back to your ship then?"

"Yes dear Lady, I have another raid against the Autobots to plan and I need to ensure that my soldiers are ready"

"Very well, I would be glad to offer assistance against those scrapheap rejects if you require it. I would also like to recommend that the passageway between our two ships remain open at all times. I believe that communication between both of our forces will be good for morale"

"That would be acceptable. Perhaps I could borrow some of your soldiers for the next raid then?"

"I will discuss the arrangements with my forces and meet with you to discuss the plans for the raid"

"Until then Lady Nitrofire"

"Lord Megatron"

**15 October 1985, Nemesis…**

Megatron had called all of his soldiers together after the meeting with the commander of the Pandemonium. After observing that all of his soldiers were present and accounted for he addressed them.

"Fellow Decepticons, today is indeed a fortuitous occasion. We have gained ourselves a valuable ally in the commander of the Decepticon Warship, the Pandemonium. The Lady Nitrofire has agreed to provide assistance in our fight against the Autobot scum that have continued to plague us on this planet. It has also been agreed that there is to be free thoroughfare between both the Nemesis and Pandemonium. Be aware though that there are a great many femme soldiers aboard the Pandemonium and I have given the Lady Nitrofire my word that they will all be treated with the utmost respect accorded to all Decepticon Soldiers _("except myself, muttered Starscream in the background")_. Any unwarranted comments or attention or crimes committed by anyone here on this ship will be dealt with by either myself of Nitrofire. Remember this though mechs, she will not be generous in her punishments. That will be all. Return to your duties"

All the Decepticons returned either to their quarters or to their respective duties buzzing with excitement at the prospect at being able to take to femmes again. It most certainly was a morale booster!

**The Ark, Autobot Headquarters…**

"Optimus Prime sir, we have tracked and identified the ship that entered Earth's orbit a couple of days ago"

"What do you have to report Hound?"

"It was a Decepticon warship…the Pandemonium to be exact….never heard of it before but it has landed right next to Nemesis"

"It is worse than I feared then. That particular ship was built by the Decepticon emperor and left Cybertron in the early years of the war. Its presence here does not bode well for us"

"What should we do Optimus?"

"We will need to contact Ultra Magnus and Elita. They have held up well on Cybertron for four million years but I fear that with the growing Decepticon threat here on Earth, we will need their help more than ever. "

"Shall I inform the others sir?"

"I will contact Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz. We will not go down to these Decepticons without a fight"

Yay another chapter done. Poor Megs isn't gonna admit the real reason he passed out. Skywarp really doesn't know when to give up. We will be seeing more of his scheming in the future. Please review!


	7. Mission to the Ark

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously**_**- **_**"It is worse than I feared then. That particular ship was built by the Decepticon emperor and left Cybertron in the early years of the war. Its presence here does not bode well for us"**_

"_**What should we do Optimus?"**_

"_**We will need to contact Ultra Magnus and Elita. They have held up well on Cybertron for four million years but I fear that with the growing Decepticon threat here on Earth, we will need their help more than ever. "**_

"_**Shall I inform the others sir?"**_

"_**I will contact Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz. We will not go down to these Decepticons without a fight**_"

**12 January 1986, 10:15 joors, Pandemonium Command Centre...**

Nitrofire and her soldiers had been on Earth for close to three monthsand some of the mechs on her forces had been on several partial successful raids with their fellow Decepticons. The past month, however, had been rather slow with many of the Decepticons on board getting caught up in the Christmas festivities celebrated by the natives of the planet. Not that they gave any gifts though….it was just an excuse to bring out the high grade and party until many of them passed out from being over-energised.

Nitrofire hoped that now the festive season was over, they could not get back down to business. The Autobots were still unaware of the overwhelming femme presence amongst the Decepticons and Nitrofire believed that this could be used to their advantage, the Autobots being the soft-sparked fools that they were.

As it was, Megatron was travelling to Cyberton to meet with Shockwave in order to discuss the rebuilding efforts that had begun in Darkmount. Megatron has also informed her that information had also been recorded by Laserbeak that the Autobot's computer Teletran 1 had a detailed map of all the energy sources located within a 10 mile radius. Any energon gathered from these sources would be essential in the rebuilding effort. So due to Megatron's absence, it fell to Nitrofire to plan a way to get the information from the Ark with as little damage to their side as possible. Unfortunately, Starscream was out of action _again, _after being blasted by Megatron for bad-mouthing him. Would that seeker never learn?

Speaking of seekers, Nitrofire had developed a rather good friendship with Thundercracker and Skywarp, against her better judgement. She even went flying with them occasionally as she had no trine of her own, something which surprised the other seekers. Both had even offered to take her into their trine-bond, effectively making them a tetrine. Nitrofire of course refused, having been used to flying by herself for millennia, her bond with her natural-born trine being broken by their deaths. She also didn't know if the bond would work considering those who formed an adult trine bond needed to have complementary personality traits. Knowing Starscream, she doubted he would appreciate the addition.

Nitrofire's thoughts turned back onto the information contained within the Ark. From what she had heard, Soundwave's cassette twins would be the best ones for the job. She would speak with Soundwave about it and have the twins dropped close to the Ark to recover the information and plant a virus in Teletran 1 to distract the Autobots. She was very fond of the twins. They reminded her so much of sparklings.

Nitrofire hoped that the mission would go according to plan. The Autobots had discovered the presence of the second Decepticon ship and had brought reinforcements to Earth, namely Ultra Magnus and Co. They may pose a larger obstacle to this mission if they caught wind of the latest Decepticon scheme.

**Eight joors later...**

Nitrofire waited with Soundwave in the command centre of Nemesis for Thundercracker to return with Rumble and Frenzy. They were already late. Nitrofire could only hope that the mission had gone as planned. Whilst contemplating what could have possibly occurred, an incoming call was received from Thundercracker.

"What have you got to report Thundercracker? You should have been back here by now"

"The twins got caught by the Autobots. Rumble managed to escape but they have Frenzy. If we don't get him outta there the Autobots will find out exactly what we were looking for. We won't have another chance at this"

"Stay out of sight Thundercracker. I will get Astrotrain to take Soundwave, Skywarp and myself over to your location. We will then work on a plan of attack"

**The Ark, Autobot Headquarters...**

The Autobots knew that Megatron had gone to Cybertron and had left the commander of the other Decepticon ship in charge of his crew. As of yet, they had still not seen anything of this commander and it made them feel distinctly uneasy. It did seem though, that the Decepticons had been looking for something as they had caught both Frenzy and Rumble in the main control room. Unfortunately, Rumble had managed to escape. This attempt made the Autobots complacent, after all, the Decepticons had never attacked twice in one day, or so they thought.

Jet engines rumbled through the sky and a number of shots hit the Ark, causing of the Autobots to run outside in order to protect their ship, leaving Frenzy unattended in his cell. Not exactly their smartest move.

A green, white, black and silver F-15 with Decepticon markings went flying through the corridors of the Ark with the red and yellow Autobot twins ( yes Sunny and Sides) attempting to slow it down.

"Come on, why don't you just crash already", growled an exasperated Sunstreaker, "you're gonna ruin my paint job"

"Yeah why can't you just cut and run like every other 'Con", shouted the other twin.

"Despite what you two morons may think, I am not every other 'Con, I am a high ranking commander of the Decepticon army...and I believe this is your stop, "Nitrofire said in a dead serious tone as she halted mid-flight and threw the Lamborghini twins into a nearby wall, knocking them out, "well, that takes care of them.

Nitrofire gunned her engines and continued her flight through the Ark until she reached the holding cells. Locking her targeting systems, she sent through a warning to Frenzy via com link.

_:You better get yourself out of the way before you get your aft blasted back to Cybertron. I'm blasting you out of there:_

_: Whatever you say Boss Lady. I was gettin' kinda bored hangin around a bunch of Autobots anyway:_

_: As soon as you get out of there, make a run for the exit. We cannot afford to lose that information. I will cover you:_

_:Ok orders is orders:_

Nitrofire blasted through the bars of the holding cell, setting the small Decpticon cassette free. Hoping that the Autobots were still sufficiently distracted, the two Decepticons made their way through the Ark. Making their way out of the mouth of the ship, Nitrofire commed the Decepticons who ordering a retreat as Frenzy and the information had been recovered. Once they were outside, Nitrofire took to the skies to attack the Autobot from high up.

"Hey the "Cons have got Frenzy, grab him...we still need to find out what they were after!"

Ultra Magnus who was close by the escaping Casseticon managed to corner him. However, despite his small size, Frenzy would not go down without a fight.

"If you tell us exactly what you took you piece of scrap-metal you can go running back to your ship with all the other Decepticreeps"

"Go stick that blaster up your tailpipe fragger, you ain't getting nothing outta me"

The noise of jet engines closing and gun blasts hitting the ground nearby caused Ultra Magnus turn about and face an oncoming seeker. Turning his blaster, he returned fire as the seeker drew closer , flying past him and transforming mid-flight to grab Frenzy, its back turned to the Autobot.

Ultra Mangus took the opportunity to shoot at the seeker, the blast tearing through the seekers back and out of its chest. Letting out an audio-piercing cry, the badly wounded seeker took to the skies again smoke and sparks coming from its wounds.

When the seeker was out of range, Ultra Magnus returned to the Ark to report to Optimus Prime and survey the damage inflicted by the Decepticon attack.

Yay another chapter done. Anyways, tetrine is something I made up myself and is derived from the greek work tetra, meaning four. I have suggested somewhat in this chapter that seekers are born in trines and when a trine member dies, seekers can form a bond with another if they are compatible. Also that there can be more than three seekers to a group. Please review!


	8. To Save a Seeker

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously- The noise of jet engines closing and gun blasts hitting the ground nearby caused Ultra Magnus turn about and face an oncoming seeker. Turning his blaster, he returned fire as the seeker drew closer , flying past him and transforming mid-flight to grab Frenzy, its back turned to the Autobot. **_

_**Ultra Mangus took the opportunity to shoot at the seeker, the blast tearing through the seekers back and out of its chest. Letting out an audio-piercing cry, the badly wounded seeker took to the skies again smoke and sparks coming from its wounds.**_

**12 January 1986, 19:00 joors, five miles from the Ark**

Nitrofire could not fly any longer. Her fuel pump and some vital circuitry had been damaged by the blast from that damned Autobot, Ultra Magnus. Messages were flashing up warning her of imminent stasis-lock due to heavy loss of energon. Nitrofire doubted that she was going to make it back to the Pandemonium online as she was unable to make it to the rendezvous site agreed to with the force she brought with her.

Putting Frenzy on the ground after landing in a heavily wooded area, Nitrofire moved to lean against a tree for support. Her intakes shuddered with the strain that had been put on her system and energon soon stained the ground where she stood.

"Are you ok Boss Lady?"

"...do I look...alright to you Frenzy?"

"Why did you come and grab me anyways. I could have handled myself?"

"If the Autobots...had taken you back...we would not...have had the chance to...try and get the information again"

"You're not lookin' so good, I've commed Soundwave and given him our location. He and the others should be here within a breem. I suppose I should thank you for gettin me outta that Autobot infested ship"

"Don't bother...we need that information...now let me rest...energy supplies running low"

Frenzy looked on worryingly at the femme seeker. She wasn't looking real good...there was a huge puddle of energon pooling at her pedes. It looked like that Autobot had got her real good. Her wound was sparking and still smoking and her engines spluttering. What was most worrying Frenzy most though was that her optics were starting to flicker and the tips of her wings were starting to turn a deathly shade of grey. If his creator and the others did not get here soon, Frenzy was thinking that they would be transporting a sparkless shell back to their ship.

Right on queue Astrostain landed nearby, Soundwave, Rumble, Thundercracker and Skywarp emerging from within the transporter. The looks on their faceplates when they saw the state of the femme seeker told Frenzy that it did not look good for the seeker.

"What happened?", asked Thundercracker, worry written clearly across his face

"The commander was shot getting me out of there. She kept flyin till we got here then..."

"Enough Frenzy...information...most important", Nitrofire managed to say before her legs gave out.

Soundwave, who was standing close by, caught the seeker before she hit the ground. Any further injuries could offline her in this state. Nitrofire was carried to Astrotrain's passenger area before being placed gently on the floor. Thundercracker and Skywarp moved to sit close by the injured seeker, stroking her wings in an effort to provide some amount of comfort. Nitrofire was in too much pain and could not be bothered to tell them to stop. Poor Skywarp's optics were leaking. He feared that in losing Nitrofire, he would lose the chance to add another seeker to their trine. Thundercracker was fairing no better.

Despite what the Autobots thought of them, Decepticons were still capable of feelings such as happiness and joy. If they weren't, there was no way they could hate the Autobots so much.

Thundercracker looked down at the commander again. She was getting worse...the greying on her wings was spreading and he could feel her spark signature spluttering and getting weaker. She would not last much longer. If only she was trine-bound, the power of a wing-mate's spark could support that even of the most fatally injured seeker. That is how seekers managed to survive as they were.

"Don't worry Commander...we will have you fixed up and flying again soon", said Thundercracker, his voice crackling

"Yeah...you'll be fine, you'll see, "said Skywarp, attempting to grin.

"I highly doubt...I will make it back...to the ship online...it was a pleasure to...serve with you...and fight for the...Decepticon cause...tell Whirlblade...I leave my army...in her capable...hands...", Nitrofire managed to gasp out before the light from her optics died out and she went into stasis-lock.

"COMANDER!"

"Oh don't you dare offline on us now. Who else is supposed to stop Starscream from being such an obnoxious aft"

"She can't hold on for much longer 'Warp. Her spark has nearly extinguished. Her spark signature is barely registering"

"We need to open her chest plates TC. If we take her into our trine-bond, we can keep her spark stable long enough to get her to the med bay"

"She already refused a trine-bond 'Warp. If we were to do that, she will cause us a whole lot of pain if she survives this. Not to mention Starscream will blow a gasket when he hears what we have done"

"Well do you have any other bright ideas?"

"Um...well, you got me there. I suppose we will just have to deal with the consequences later"

Thundercracker found the emergency release catch on the side of Nitrofire's cockpit and watched as it slid open, revealing her spark-chamber and the dying spark within. Both he and Skywarp released the catches on their cockpits and looked at each other, hoping this would work.

**15 January, Nemesis Med Bay...**

Nitrofire slowly became aware of feelings that were not her own crossing her consciousness.

_Worry_

_Sadness_

_Hopelessness_

Nitrofire became aware of voices around her as she became more aware of her surroundings. They seemed to be talking about her. She tried to recall exactly what had happened to her but all that came up in her memory banks was the fight with the Autobots, getting shot and then nothing.

As all her systems slowly started to come back online, she realised that her spark felt different. It had not felt that way since her sisters were alive. That could only mean...

Nitrofire onlined her optics and slowly sat up on the med bay berth. As she looked around, she realised that she was not in the med bay of her ship, so she must be on Nemesis.

Almost as soon as she got her bearings, Nitrofire was surrounded by medics, seekers and members of her crew, all seemingly relieved that she was back online. Thundercracker, Skywarp and surprisingly Starscream made their way to the front of the group, the red and white seeker ordering all the others from the med bay. When Starscream turned back to her, it seemed to Nitrofire that he was looking at her strangely. As soon as the med bay was clear, Nitrofire was inundated with questions from the blue and black seekers.

"How are you feeling?"

_Happiness_

"Do you need anything?"

_Joy_

"We're so glad you're back online"

_Elation_

In between all these questions, Nitrofire had started feeling emotions again that were not hers. It only took her an astro-second before realising whose emotions these were. She looked up at the blue and black and narrowed her optics before asking the question both of the seekers hoped that she would not ask...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Please review!


	9. Trine Trouble

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously- In between all these questions, Nitrofire had started feeling emotions again that were not hers. It only took her an astro-second before realising whose emotions these were. She looked up at the blue and black and narrowed her optics before asking the question both of the seekers hoped that she would not ask...**_

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"**_

**15 January 1986, Nemesis Med Bay...**

Silence reigned throughout the med bay after Nitrofire asked the dreaded question. The wings on both the blue and black seekers twitched nervously, neither wanting to answer. Both looked at each other, before looking back to the irate commander and shrugging their shoulders. Big mistake...if anything Nitrofire just got angrier. If it wasn't for the fact that she was still in a bit of pain, she would have launched herself at the two and kicked their afts wing mates or no. Starscream, who until then remained in the background came forward.

"They misguided fools took it into their own hands to do something completely and utterly stupid without a thought for how it would impact upon either of us"

"You've got that right. I was trine-bound whilst I was in stasis-lock! Now I'm stuck with their emotions running through my processor"

"You have my sympathy...I have lived with it for too long"

"I suppose this means we are stuck with each other now as well"

"Unfortunately"

Soon the two seekers were silent, seemingly lost in their own thoughts on how to exact punishment on their wing mates. Whilst they were distracted, Skywarp took the opportunity to nudge Thundercracker and nod towards the med bay exit. They slowly backed away, hoping to escape unnoticed. Too bad that Starscream and Nitrofire were broken from their reverie by a canister being knocked to the ground by a careless Skywarp.

"And where do you think you two are going. Starscream and I are not finished with you"

"Oh frag"

"Teleport us out of here Skywarp"

"No need to ask me twice TC"

Starscream lunged toward the duo hoping but crashed to the floor as Skywarp got both himself and his blue wing mate out just in time. Starscream slammed his fist into the floor and muttered a curse before getting to his feet and walking back to the berth where Nitrofire was sitting.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to form a trine bond with you as well"

"Of course not Starscream. Being bound to those two gives me enough of a processor ache as it is"

"I hope you don't mind commander... but may I suggest that you temporarily move your quarters closer to ours. While what Thundercracker and Skywarp did was incredibly stupid, no doubt they did what they thought was best. They will want to fawn over you because of you injuries. Believe me, every time I get shot by Megatron, I can't get rid of them"

"I think not. I prefer my own quarters. I happen to have everything I need. The Pandemonium is my own ship after all"

"Alright then. Have it you own way. I had best leave before Hook starts to pace a hole in the corridor"

"You will deal with those two then when they return to the ship"

"Of course. I hope that you make a speedy recovery commander. Despite the fact Megatron is still on Cybertron, he is still a pain in the aft to deal with"

"Thank you Starscream"

**March 1986, Command Trine Quarters...**

Despite the problems caused by Skywarp and Thundercracker joining with Nitrofire, both the seekers had made it through the following months relatively unscathed. Starscream had only assigned them to a Earth year's worth of monitor duty. It could have been worse.

Starscream himself was currently in the med bay, having narrowly escaped being offlined. He had argued with Megatron again after a battle gone wrong and was left behind after being blasted within an inch of his life. Thundercracker and Skywarp had themselves been unable to bring him back to base after the Autobot twins had decided to engage in a friendly bit of jet judo, so it fell to Nitrofire to drag him back. One of his main fuel lines had been severed, so Nitrofire had to improvise and connect them to her own to make sure he did not die from severe energon loss. Since then, the two seekers began to show a bit more of a grudging respect towards one another.

Unfortunately for Skywarp though, who had wished for more than a bit of respect to occur between the two, things were not moving fast enough. He had heard from a reliable source that the femmes on Pandemonium were having a private get together- no mechs allowed. Skywarp had heard rumours about the type of things that go on at femme get-togethers...Skywarp had a very good imagination. He also knew that Nitrofire would be there. So, with a plan to get an insider's look at what femmes got up to, Skywarp enlisted the help of Reflector (to sneak in and get pictures), Frenzy and Rumble (for video footage) and Octane (to reproduce said footage). Hopefully, Skywarp thought, they would not be disappointed and he would be able to get some good pictures of the femme commander to put in Starscream's personal computer (not to mention the credits he could make selling pictures of the other femmes to his fellow Decepticons). In doing this, he hoped that he might encourage his stubborn air commander to 'realise'his feelings for the femme. Nothing could possibly go wrong...

Meanwhile, Thundercracker was aware of Skywarp's plotting and had distanced himself from the trouble, staying in a spare room on the Pandemonium. He could only hope that when Skywarp and his co-conspirators got caught, there were enough pieces of them left to put back together. After all, he had to admit, without Skywarp, life on Earth would be very dull indeed.

Please review!


	10. Party Crashers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously- Unfortunately for Skywarp though, who had wished for more than a bit of respect to occur between the two, things were not moving fast enough. He had heard from a reliable source that the femmes on Pandemonium were having a private get together- no mechs allowed. Skywarp had heard rumours about the type of things that go on at femme get-togethers...Skywarp had a very good imagination.**_

**23 March 1986, Pandemonium Common Area Level 2, 20:00 joors...**

The femmes of the Pandemonium had all gathered in one of the common areas on the Pandemonium for one of their regular get-togethers. These sessions generally was a big gossip fest for the femmes, who discussed their relationships, best looking mechs and getting absolutely smashed on high grade. All thoughts of rank and position on the ship were dropped in favour of a good femmes were generally not seen for about a half a deca-cycle (week and a half) after one of these gatherings. After all the femmes had arrived, the doors to the common area were barricaded behind them.

Within a joor, the fun was well underway. Nitrofire, Whirlblade, Techtronica (along with her hound Cyberdash), Shadowblaster and Trackracer sat lounging on the floor of the common area, cubes of high grade in each of their hands. They had lost count of exactly how many they had. Shadowblaster was currently ranting about the stash of Playbot data-discs she had found in her mate, Barricade's desk draw.

"And do you know what he said to me...told me they weren't his...that he had confiscated them in the course of his duties"

"So what exactly did you do?", giggled Trackracer

"Told him that he could go recharge in the control room for stellar cycle (7 ½ months). He won't be getting any love from me I tell you"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Wow...isn't that a bit harsh"

There was silence for a nano-klik before all the femmes burst into laughter at Trackracer's apparent concern for Shadowblaster's mate. It seemed as though the conversation had suddenly given Trackracer an idea. Moving from the floor to a nearby table, Trackracer sat on top and struck a pose before turning to the other femmes.

"What do you think? Am I Playbot material?", asked Trackracer, a sly grin crossing her faceplates

"You are a riot Trackracer...you think they would take all of us", laughed Whirlblade.

Soon all the femmes were up and posing, showing off their best angles. Too bad that they were too over-energised on high grade to notice camera flashes going off from a air-circulation vent in a corner of the room.

When the femmes were finished mucking around, they turned again to more a more serious discussion- the command trine!

"So Nitro, what is going on with those three gorgeous seekers you fly with?"

"You do recall that two of them Skywarp and Thundercracker, are my wing mates? Nothing is going on between us"

"Well what about the other one...Strascream?"

Nitrofire, not expecting that, spat the high grade that she had jus sipped, across the room. Not very dignified!

"What the frag are you talking about?"

"Well...he's not your wing mate, sooooo..."

"No way Whirlblade, Shadowblaster...not going to happen. He may be incredibly good looking and have an absolutely glorious wings and frame, but neither of us is ever going to be willing to submit to the other"

"So you do have a thing for him..."

"Perhaps. But I absolutely forbid you to disclose what has been said here. Now on another note...Techtronica, what is it I have heard about Soundwave visiting your quarters late of a night and not leaving until the morning?

**24 March 1986, Command Trine's Quarters, Skywarp's personal quarters...**

Skywarp grinned as he scanned the images that had been sent to him by Reflector, Frenzy and Rumble. They were an absolute treasure! He was definitely glad that he managed to get that party infiltrated, although if the femmes caught wind of this, he would be moving himself to the nearest Decepticon bunker on land and staying there until the incident was forgotten.

He had already put a screensaver of Nitrofire on Starscream's personal computer (best part was, they couldn't be erased without the password Skywarp had encrypted the file). He also had Octane create a life-sized poster of the femme seeker (Nitrofire, Commander Sexy-wings boldly printed across the poster) and had it glued to the wall in Starscream's personal recharging quarters. Best part was, it could not be removed without damaging the paint on the wall behind and Skywarp knew Starscream would not want to risk getting in trouble again from Megatron...at least not until another one of Megatron's plan failed.

All in all, Skywarp though that his latest venture was a success. Images of the Pandemonium's femmes had been sought out by the soldiers of the Nemesis. He even heard that Megatron himself had 'confiscated ' and kept some of the image despite citing the images would be a distraction for the mechs onboard...Skywarp would bet all the credits he had made that good'ole Megs would enjoy being 'distracted' by pictures of some pretty femmes. Speaking of the femmes...from what he had heard, they would not be making an appearance for at least another ten solar cycles by then, all the mechs would have their pictures safely in their quarters and out of sight (all except Starscream of course), meaning that hopefully he and his co-conspirators would be in the clear.

Unfortunately, what Skywarp did not count on was Octane's double dealings with the Autobots.

**The Ark, Main Communication Room...**

Optimus Prime had just concluded a meeting regarding Ark security measures with the rest of the Autobots , all of them currently standing from their seats, when an electronic noise alerted them to an incoming message. Jazz, who was sitting closest to the computer, pressed the 'accept' button. The message itself had been sent by Octane (who for a Decepticon, the Autobots thought was a pretty good guy) and had a whole series of untitled image files attached. Jazz looked at the computer screen before clicking on the first image.

"Hey that's the seeker that flew through the Ark and threw us into the wall", exclaimed Sideswipe

"I didn't know that seeker was a femme...look at those curves ' Sides"

"What about those wings 'Sunny"

"Alright enough of your seeker fetish you two", growled Ratchet, "move over and let us see the rest of those pictures"

There was chaos as the 'bots crowded around the computer screen to get a better look at the images...didn't matter that they were Decepticons...a pretty femme was a pretty femme.

Optimus Prime stood at to the sidelines with Prowl, both at a loss as to what to do. Prime was just glad Chromia was out with Elita, it would not have been pretty if Chromia were to come back and see Ironhide gawking at the pictures of other femmes. Prowl stood stony-faced until the image of one particular femme appeared- Shadowblaster. Pushing through the mechs in front of the computer, he paused the image on the screen to make sure he was correct.

"Wassup Prowl?", asked Jazz, confused by his friend's behaviour

"It's Shadowblaster...my brother's mate. If she is here, then that means he is as well"

"You have a brother?,"asked Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in unison

"Yes...yes I do. His designation is Barricade and...he is a Decepticon"

If u want to see what the femmes look like go to http / : vampireslover . deviantart . com / gallery / # Transformers . (don't forget to remove the gaps) Seems that even the Autobots have some secrets of their own...**Please review!**


	11. Autobot Confessions Dark Origins Pt1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously-"Wassup Prowl?", asked Jazz, confused by his friend's behaviour**_

"_**It's Shadowblaster...my brother's mate. If she is here, then that means he is as well"**_

"_**You have a brother?,"asked Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in unison**_

"_**Yes...yes I do. His designation is Barricade and...he is a Decepticon"**_

**24 March 1986, The Ark...**

"You have a brother and he's a 'Con?"

"I do believe that is what I just said"

The Autobots could not believe it. Strait-laced, law-abiding Prowl had a brother that was a Decepticon and no-one knew. It made them all wonder what secrets their other comrades had kept from them.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier Prowl? We may have been able to convince him to join us", Optimus enquired

"Well sir, no one ever asked. As it is, Barricade never would have joined us. When Shadowblaster joined the Decepticons, Barricade left the enforcers as well and followed her"

"I assume they were both enforcers. What happened?"

"Well Prime, as you know, before I joined the Autobots, I worked as a law-enforcer in Praxus. Shadowblaster and my younger brother did as well. That femme was one of the best in the force. She was my partner at the time. That's how my brother met her. Their incessant flirting was rather irritating, but I could tell that they loved each other and I was happy for him. Before the trouble began, he told me he wanted her as his spark mate. Not long after, a high-ranking member of the Cybertronian council was murdered. All evidence pointed to one of our own having committed the murder. Shadowblaster was accused not long after. She denied it...said she was framed. Our superiors found that there wasn't enough to convict her, so they stripped her of her rank and exiled her from Praxus. When Barricade said he was going after her, he was told that if he went, he would not be welcomed back. When he heard, he killed our superior officer and left anyway. When Praxus was attacked by the Decepticons, both she and Barricade were there. They killed so many of our old comrades. I do love my brother, but I will never understand why he left me behind. We were all that was left of our family"

"I'm sorry Prowl"

"Its fine Optimus, I came to terms with it long ago"

Optimus sighed before turning back to the rest of the Autobots, wondering if perhaps any of his fellow Autobots knew anything about the Decepticons that they had failed to mention. Skyfire had already told him about Starscream and Omega Supreme had talked about the constructicons.

" Does anyone else here know anything about these Decepticon femmes?"

"Do you remember the stories about the destruction of Vos Prime?, "asked Ironhide, removing himself from the group

"Yes Ironhide, I have heard about the Decepticons destruction of the Seeker city"

"It wasn't the Decepticons, Prime"

"What exactly do you mean Ironhide?"

"Let me tell you a bit of a story Prime. Believe me...it's something I'm not proud of and it has haunted me ever since."

"Of course, go ahead"

I served under the Cybertronian Council and Sentinel Prime. I was young then. It was the early years of the war and the Decepticons had been increasing their attacks and the Cybertronian council was getting desperate. They sent an emissary to Vos, hoping that they would assist us in the war against the Decepticons. The Vosian leaders refused to help. Said they wanted to stay neutral. Didn't want to get involved in the 'ground-pounder's'war. Their refusal did not sit well with the council"

" So you're saying the seekers were neutrals? What could the council possibly have done that changed that?"

" The council called us to the Council Chambers in Iacon one day…said they had a special mission for us and that we were to be led by Sentinel. The council told us that they had evidence that the so-called high seekers were conspiring with the Decepticons and that they were storing weapons to use against Iacon. With their particular abilities, they could decimate the city, so the council told us that they needed to be eliminates. We were not to leave any alive. Said the femmes were just as dangerous. Poor Sentinel, he was a good bot but believed everything the council told him. We were no better"

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots remained silent, waiting for Ironhide to continue.

"About a thousand of us entered Vos, all separately as Neutrals, our faction symbols removed. We later met at the rendezvous point outside the Golden Citadel under the cover of darkness. Sentinel led us into the citadel. Once we were in there, we did as ordered, killed all the seekers there mechs, femmes, every single one that we came across. The imperial family was the first to die. One of the last rooms we came to were the ones belonging to the Air Commander and his mate, Skysythe and Windwhistler. We broke down the doors. Skysythe was there waiting for us, his mate was there behind him with two sparklings. They were so young Optimus, so small, barely newborns. Skysythe went down fighting…never stood a chance. His mate was offline before Skysythe hit the ground. Her spark extinguished the moment his did. The sparklings died not long after….suppose that without their creator's sparks to support them they couldn't survive. It was an absolute massacre"

" I'm sorry Ironhide…"

" I'm not finished yet…just as we were about to leave the room, we heard a noise. After a bit of searching we found a seekerlet femme, barely out of sparklinghood. She saw everything…saw us offline her creators and younger co-creations. I have never seen such hate in one so young. Anyway, Sentinel thought there had been enough death that night, thought that if we took the femme back to Iacon, she could be raised there and become a valuable part of the Autobot forces. Probably would have been better if she hadn't lived. The Cybertronian council said they would take it upon themselves to teach her"

"Even as she grew, she refused to learn the Autobot ways, " Ironhide continued, seemingly pained by his memories, " she fought back…and when she did, she was punished. The councilors used electro-whips oh her wings, hoping to beat her into submission. It never worked…her will was too strong. I hate to think what other torture they put that femme through. One day though, I had enough. She had matured enough to be able to fly on her own, so when I was assigned to take her back to her rooms one day, I purposely left them unlocked. She escaped that night. Didn't see her again after that. Didn't know whether she lived or not. I assume she did though as a great many councilors started dying in the following years. I regret what I did every day of my life. If we hadn't have listened to the council the seekers would not have joined the Decepticons"

" Why Ironhide….why the massacre….that is never what the Autobots stood for"

" The council was corrupt Optimus, thirsty for power and wealth. They had long stopped caring about the welfare of the population. We were just used to further their self-centred goals"

" Well that has changed now Ironhide….there will be no going back to those days. Not as long as I still have a spark in my chassis. So you set the seeker free?"

"Yes. She is here on Earth and if I fear she will be the one to kill me just as she has all those that were at the Vos massacre"

" What is her designation"

" I will never forget the designation of that one for as long as my spark pulses…Nitrofire"

If u want to see what the femmes look like go to http / : vampireslover . deviantart . com / gallery / # Transformers . (don't forget to remove the gaps) Seems that even the Autobots have some secrets of their own...**Please review!**


	12. Autobot Confessions Dark Origins Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously-**__**"Yes. She is here on Earth and if I fear she will be the one to kill me just as she has all those that were at the Vos massacre"**_

" _**What is her designation"**_

" _**I will never forget the designation of that one for as long as my spark pulses…Nitrofire"**_

**24 March 1986, The Ark...**

"From what we understand of Nitrofire so far is that she is the Commander of the Pandemonium and that both she and Megatron have allied their forces. It is unfortunate that we know nothing of her history after her escape from Iacon up until now. That information may have been good for us to know...I highly doubt she is going to tell us herself, "Optimus Prime said thoughtfully.

"Well we may have met a dead end there but I can certainly tell you about another one of those lovely ladies, "Blaster spoke up

"Well, what are you able to tell us Blaster? Anything is useful?"

"Well we all remember the _Techie and Blast's Latest and Greatest_ _News and Tunes _that used to air on the radio stations across Iacon?"

"I think that station was a favourite of many Cybertronians Blaster...but now is not the time to discuss music," chuckled Prime

"I'm not talking about music...rather the host, Techtronica. She was probably one of the most popular hosts there on Cybertron during the Golden Age and in the early years of the war...I should know...I was her co-host. At least until she got her own show anyway. Anyways, Techtronica told me she was looking into the lives of the Cybertronian Council of elders and had discovered...some things...corruption she said...deals done behind closed doors that she wanted to bring to light. I warned her not to do it...to stay out of things that could get her killed. She listened for a while anyways...seemed to forget the whole issue. Until the Council came knocking at the studio door anyways. The council asked her to speak out against the actions of the Decepticon rebels, call for them to be destroyed. Well, Techtronica being the stubborn femme that she probably still is refused, spoke out against the corruption and decay of the Cybertronian council...called for both the Autobots and Decepticons to overthrow them. As you can probably guess, that did not go down too well...I went in to work one day to find the studio burnt to the ground...same with Techtronica's home. Later that day I saw posters of her around the city accusing her of treason, offering a reward for anyone that could hand her over to the council online or offlined. Obviously she got out of the city and joined the 'cons. Not the choice I would have made"

"Right or wrong Blaster, we all make our choices and must live by them"

Further discussions between the crew of the Ark revealed that someone knew Trackracer as a racer who frequented the illegal racing circuits run by the crime lords on Cybertron and that she was often wanted by the Enforcers, but was often too fast to be caught.

"Always knew that femme was trouble," muttered Prowl

Powerglide had a short-term fling with Whirlblade, who was part of a small minority group that was accidently attacked by some young over-enthusiastic Autobot soldiers who mistook them for Decepticons (the tribe had naturally occurring red optics)...needless to say, the relationship did not end well, especially when Powerglide joined the Autobots.

Warpath also admitted to having a ill-fated relationship with a long-time Decepticon femme, Bombarda. The relationship did not last long, especially with how often the two argued over who had the biggest gun...they often came to blows over that. It didn't help that Bombarda's brother, Blockade, didn't seem to like him either.

Seemed no one knew anything about the femme Sparkdeath or her brother Deathblade, the assassins...they doubted any Autobot who met them personally lived to tell the tale.

With the new information that had been presented by the group that day, Optimus Prime left to go to his quarters to think. Though he did not become a Prime until the Cybertronian Council of Elders was long dead, he had heard stories of corruption amongst their ranks and that is all he had though they were at the time, stories. Now it appears that they were true and had effectively turned all of Cybertron against each other. The Decepticons whose original goal had been to remove an unfair, unjust and corrupt council. The Autobots who had believed the words of the council and fought for them and what they believed was right. And the Seekers...oh Primus...the ones who had never wanted to get involved in the first place and were now near extinction because of their choice. The seekers here on Earth were the last of their kind, a diminished people, on the verge of complete annihilation.

Optimus shuttered his optics as his intakes shuddered at the horrors of what had been done in the past by those all of Cyberton had trusted...he would make it right for them all..the Autobots...the Decepticons...and the seekers...he swore to himself that no more of the seekers would die in this war that they were forced to be in. Perhaps soon, he would need to speak with Megatron and Nitrofire, negotiate a peace treaty with them and rebuild Cyberton as a place where there is no pain, no suffering. But for now, he would wait...wait until the time was right. He would need to speak to Ultra Magnus and Elita before making any solid decisions. He only hoped that he did not have to wait too long, lest more die in this pointless war.

If u want to see what the femmes look like go to http / : vampireslover . deviantart . com / gallery / # Transformers . (don't forget to remove the gaps) Seems that even the Autobots have some secrets of their own...**Please review!**


	13. Skywarp Gets His

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously- he had heard stories of corruption amongst their ranks and that is all he had though they were at the time, stories. Now it appears that they were true and had effectively turned all of Cybertron against each other. The Decepticons whose original goal had been to remove an unfair, unjust and corrupt council. The Autobots who had believed the words of the council and fought for them and what they believed was right. And the Seekers...oh Primus...the ones who had never wanted to get involved in the first place and were now near extinction because of their choice. The seekers here on Earth were the last of their kind, a diminished people, on the verge of complete annihilation. **_

_**Optimus shuttered his optics as his intakes shuddered at the horrors of what had been done in the past by those all of Cyberton had trusted...he would make it right for them all..the Autobots...the Decepticons...and the seekers...he swore to himself that no more of the seekers would die in this war that they were forced to be in. **_

**3 April 1986, Starscream's Personal Recharge Quarters...**

To say that Skywarp had been in serious trouble after 'redecorating' Starscream's personal quarters would have been a gross under-statement. The black seeker had been appeared in Hook's med bay sporting a series of null-ray inflicted scorch marks to his structure...not to mention he still couldn't feel his wings.

Starscream has so far been unable to remove the life-sized poster of Nitrofire from the wall of his personal quarters...whatever concoction Skywarp had used to put it there had proven to be extremely strong. As such, the tri-coloured seeker could only hope that Nitrofire didn't suddenly decide it would be a good idea to come and see him in his quarters...if she discovered that poster there was no doubt Skywarp would be visiting the med bay again very soon. He would probably not get out completely unscathed either. If there was one thing he had learnt in life it was never, ever annoy a heavily armed femme...you would probably end up with a few body parts less than you had before. He shuddered as he remembered that that is exactly how Shockwave had lost one of his hands.

Starscream looked over at the poster on the wall, taking in the appearance of the femme who had unknowingly become trine-bound to his wing mates. He had to admit, she was a very beautiful femme with a lovely face, wonderful curves and absolutely glorious wings. He often had to stop himself from attempting to touch them to see what type of reaction he could get. It seemed though, that the femme always knew what he was thinking at those moments as she would often look over and smirk at him (damn the telepathic abilities of femme seekers!). Starscream also thought that her colours were very striking, much like his own were. If it were not for the war, Starscream thought to himself bitterly, he probably would have sought her out and courted her.

"Glad to know that you appreciate me Starscream", purred a feminine voice in Starscream's right audio receptor.

Oh slag, thought Starscream, how did she get in unnoticed?

"Must you use those mind-tricks of yours Nitrofire?,"

"Oh come on Starscream, how else am I supposed to know what you were thinking, "Nitrofire replied grinning widely, "I came into you quarters and tried to speak to you and got no response...I was starting to wonder if you were recharging"

"That is beside the point...what has you in such a good mood anyway?"

"Nothing...absolutely nothing...mind telling me where you got that poster from...I mean really Starscream...Commander Sexy-wings?"

"I knew that you wanted something...well, you can blame that idiot Skywarp...he put the fraggin' thing up in my quarters and I can't get it down. I have already taken a few shots at him for that. There are pictures of you and your femmes floating all over Nemesis"

"I know...I had a meeting with Megatron this morning. I arrived a bit earlier than he expected and found him trying to hide them in his desk draw. And that is not the worst of it...the images were sent to the Autobots as well and my crew and I have been receiving messages from some members of the Autobot crew all week"

Picturing a frantic Megatron attempting to hide the offending pictures in his desk when Nitrofire walked in his office, Starscream burst out laughing. Oh how he wished he had been there...it would have provided him with some leverage over his commander.

"Now if you have had your amusement for this morning Starscream, perhaps you could tell me where Skywarp is...Bombarda and Shadowblaster have already convinced his co-conspirators, who told them after a little persuasion that he was the mastermind behind the scheme...from how he had our little get-together infiltrated all the way through to having the images reproduced"

"Fortunately for him he is not here or I would shoot him again myself"

"I'm afraid Starscream that there will be a long line of fellow Decepticons wanting to take a shot at him"

As luck would have it, Skywarp waltzed through the door of Starscream's quarters...

"Hey 'Screamer, you wouldn't happen to have seen TC would...oh slag"

"May I Starscream?"

"Oh of course Commander, ladies first"

**Nemesis Med Bay...**

Unfortunately for Skywarp, in his rush to escape from two rather angry seekers, he forgot his ability to teleport. Many null-ray blasts later, Skywarp walked into the med bay, covered in various scorch marks and unable to feel certain parts of his anatomy. Hook took one look at him and sighed. His work never ended.

"Who have you upset this time Skywarp?", asked the agitated medic

" Starscream and Nitrofire", replied Skywarp

"Was this over the spying on the femmes and selling their pictures incident?"

"Didn't get a chance to ask them...they were too busy shooting me and I was too busy trying to get away"

"Well...go sit over on that berth and let me have a look at you"

"..."

"What now?"

"I can't sit down..."

"I think I'm going to regret this...why?"

"Well...Nitrofire blasted my aft off..."

If u want to see what the femmes look like go to http / : vampireslover . deviantart . com / gallery / # Transformers . (don't forget to remove the gaps) Oh dear...poor Skywarp...**Please review!**


	14. Skywarp Schemes Again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously-**_ _**"What now?"**_

"_**I can't sit down..."**_

"_**I think I'm going to regret this...why?"**_

"_**Well...Nitrofire blasted my aft off..."**_

**3 April 1986, Command Trine's Quarters 21:00 joors...**

Having dealt with the problem known as Skywarp, both Starscream and Nitrofire returned to the Command Trine's quarters. Starscream offered Nitrofire an energon cube from his personal stock and both seekers sat on the couch in the common area. Both of the seekers sat next to one another in companionable silence. It was strange how both Nitrofire and Starscream had more or less grown more tolerant of one another considering that when they first met Starscream had called Nitrofire a cyber-harpy and in return, the femme seeker had attacked him.

Nitrofire was the first to speak, enquiring about Starscream's latest project, a solar harvester, which if Starscream's theory was correct, could use the UV rays from the Earth's sun to create energon cubes, thus reducing the need for the Decepticons to go on constant energy raids. Starscream was pleased that at least someone seemed to be interested in the work he was doing as a scientist instead of just focusing on his role as a soldier, and spoke about his project for hours. Soon though both seekers became tired and fell into recharge.

Thundercracker walked into the Command Trine quarters at 24:00 joors after visiting Skywarp in the med bay. Looking over at the couch as he entered, his jaw dropped. Starscream was lying on the couch, flat on his back, not unusual in itself...no what had shocked him the most was that Nitrofire was there, lying partly on Starscream's cockpit, with his arm draped over her waist. Thundercracker saved this image to his memory files and saved a copy to send to Skywarp.

"Huh...maybe, "Thundercracker thought before retiring to his personal quarters, "just maybe, Skywarp was right"

**31 April 1986...**

Skywarp had sufficiently recovered enough from his repairs to return to the command trine's quarters. He was still rather wary of Nitrofire and Starscream though...having his aft blown off was definitely not the highlight of his career with the Decepticon army. Not to mention the fact that the rest of his comrades had heard about what happened. They had all flocked to the med bay to see the damage that had been inflicted by the two irate high-ranking seekers. They did get a rather good view considering Skywarp couldn't sit down. They all left though when Megatron came to see what all the fuss was about. Skywarp could have sworn though that Megatron was trying his hardest not to laugh after he had heard what happened.

On a brighter note, whilst Skywarp was confined to the med bay, Thundercracker had sent him a copy of one of his memory files, showing Starscream and Nitrofire recharging entwined on the couch in the command trine's quarters...Skywarp had been grinning like an idiot ever since he had seen that image...seems like his plans were doing some good after all. Starscream and Nitrofire were now shooting him instead of each other...that was certainly progress!

Skywarp thought that perhaps now it was time to progress to stage 2 of his plans for the two seekers...after all, even though he was being punished for his interference now...they would thank him in the end.

**July 1986...**

So far, Skywarp hadn't done anything more to Starscream and Nitrofire, hoping to lull them into a false sense of security. He had hoped to do something soon, but it seemed Nitrofire had closed off her end of the trine bond and confined herself to her quarters. She hadn't been seen in four solar cycles and her SIC had said she would see no one and refused to give Skywarp a reason why when he asked. None of the femmes would tell him or any of the Decepticons anything about why their commander had locked herself away. Skywarp knew that they knew something and he was not going to rest until he found out what it was.

Thundercracker looked over at his wing mate. If the look on Skywarp's faceplate was anything to go by, he was up to no good.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing 'Warp, it's not worth it," Thundercracker said,lhoping to dissuade Skywarp from going through with whatever dangerous and idiotic plan he had though up

" I just want to know if Nitrofire's alright TC...aren't you worried that she has closed off the bond for so long?"

"Yes 'Warp I am worried but she will open the bond again when she is ready"

"Well I'm going to go to her quarters right now and find out exactly what is wrong...she could have a virus for all we know TC"

" Don't be an idiot 'Warp...," Thundercracker attempted to say, a moment too late as Skywarp teleported out of the room

"...you'll just end up in trouble". Slag...he never listens

**Commander Nitrofire's Personal Quarters, Pandemonium...**

Nitrofire paced her quarters like a caged animal. Her systems were running in overdrive, heating up her entire structure and causing condensation to form on her wings. Two deca-cycles she would have to stay in here...and all because her mating protocols had kicked in again. That was the problem with not having a spark mate of her kind...it meant that she would go through this cycle every six million years. There was no way she was just going to bind herself to someone just because her programming screamed out for it. Sure, she could just jump all the mechs on the ship to satisfy her instincts until the cycle was over but they all happened to be her subordinates. Last time she went through this, she had barricaded herself in her quarters and waited until the cycle was finished. She would do the same again this time. It was more dangerous because of the seeker mechs on Earth. While Skywarp and Thundercracker would be safe because of their trine bond with her, instinct would make her seek out a compatible seeker mech that she had no bond to. Best she stay here lest she lose control, Nitrofire thought as she moved to lean against her desk. Little did she know one of her fellow wing mates was about to pay a visit.

"Hey Nitrofire,"grinned Skywarp as he teleported into her quarters, "need some company.

"GET OUT SKYWARP," Nitrofire bellowed. Unfortunately in that moment of broken concentration, she had also lost control of the trine bond...

_Desire_

_Need _

_Mate_

It didn't take long for Skywarp to realise why Nitrofire had cut herself off from the rest of the trine.

"Your protocols have kicked in...,"Skywarp said

"Yes they have...NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR WINGS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR TAILPIPE!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm going alright," Skywarp replied, "but I will be back shortly with some company I know you are just going to love"

Skywarp teleported out of there just before Nitrofire had a chance to carry out her threat.

**Command Trine Quarters...**

Thundercracker sat on the couch nervously wondering if Skywarp would return in one piece. His thoughts were answered when Skywarp teleported back into the room, apparently uninjured.

"What the frag, Skywarp? What were you thinking?," ranted a frantic Thundercracker

"What do you mean TC,"Skywarp asked innocently

"I felt the trine bond open temporarily...no wonder she confined herself to quarters"

"Do me a favour TC"

"No way 'Warp...whatever it is I do not want to get involved"

"Remember what happened to Starscream's mineral collection?"

"Oh slag, you would tell him wouldn't you. Fine...what do you want?"

"Go find 'Screamer and bring him back here"

"You know he won't unless it's important"

"Tell him coming here will be beneficial for him"

Thundercracker reluctantly left their quarters to go and find Starscream...maybe it would have been better if he had just told Starscream that he had accidently destroyed his collection, sure he would have gotten in trouble, but Skywarp would have nothing to hold over him. Sometimes he really hated his wing mate.

Meanwhile, Skywarp remained in the common area of the command trine's quarters, grinning excitedly. Oh how all his well-laid plans were coming together...

If u want to see what the femmes look like go to http / : vampireslover . deviantart . com / gallery / # Transformers . (don't forget to remove the gaps) Oh dear...scheming Skywarp...he's gonna end up in med bay again!**Please review!**


	15. Match made by Skywarp

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_:comlink:_

_/telepathy/ _

_**Previously-**_ _**Thundercracker reluctantly left their quarters to go and find Starscream...maybe it would have been better if he had just told Starscream that he had accidently destroyed his collection, sure he would have gotten in trouble, but Skywarp would have nothing to hold over him. Sometimes he really hated his wing mate.**_

_**Meanwhile, Skywarp remained in the common area of the command trine's quarters, grinning excitedly. Oh how all his well-laid plans were coming together...**_

**July 1986, Command Trine's Quarters...**

Thundercracker had found Starscream in the Nemesis Command Centre arguing with the cone-head trine. Thundercracker managed to convince him to come back to their quarters to speak with Skywarp, telling Starscream that their wing mate had found out that Megatron was planning something big. Of course, Starscream could not let an opportunity like that go by...if he knew what Megatron was planning, he could easily spoil the plans and make his leader look like a fool.

The moment Starscream walked into their quarters however, he realised something was amiss. Skywarp walked up to him grinning like a maniac, his wings twitching excitedly. He looked at Skywarp warily, wondering what exactly his crazy wing mate was up to now. He hoped he and Thundercracker were not about to be on the receiving end of one of his pranks.

"Skywarp why exactly have you called me back to our quarters? You better not do something which you will later regret...", Starscream said threateningly

"Oh no need to worry about me 'Screamer...I have no regrets whatsoever"

Starscream never stood a chance when Skywarp grabbed his wrist and teleported out of their quarters. Thundercracker, who had watched the exchange between his wing mates could not help but thing Skywarp was going to lose a whole lot more than his aft when Starscream and Nitrofire got their hands on him again. He just never seemed to learn. Oh well...if there was one thing to say about Skywarp it was that he was persistent.

**Commander Nitrofire's Personal Quarters, Pandemonium...**

Nitrofire remained leaning against her desk attempting to gain back even a fragment of self-control...she was failing terribly. She doubted Skywarp had enough common sense to keep away even with the threat of having both his wings ripped off. She could only wonder what he meant about returning with some company, hoping and praying to Primus that he would not do something completely stupid. After all it would not be safe for a seeker with active mating protocols to be in the company of others. Of course, she realised her prayers would not be answered when Skywarp teleported back into her quarters with Starscream, shouting 'have fun' before teleporting himself back out of there.

"Well this is a surprise", commented Starscream

"Now is not a good time Starscream," Nitrofire stated as she dug her fingers into her desk, denting it, "I locked myself in here for a reason you know"

Starscream didn't reply, instead he looked over at the femme that was currently standing across the room, looking as though she was attempting to keep herself firmly in the one spot. He could see condensation gathered on her wings and feel the heat pouring off her structure from where she was standing. Her overall colours also seemed more vibrant, brilliant greens and silver shining under the light. He wondered exactly what was wrong with her and began running every possible diagnosis through his processor.

It was only when he felt a certain part of his seeker programming roar to life that he realised exactly what was wrong. Starscream's mating protocols had activated in response to a potential mate being directly in front of him. Oh slag...he was going to offline Skywarp when he saw him again...he most certainly did not need any help with his love life...he also didn't need his long kept secret to be discovered.

"So, your mating protocols have activated?"

"Of course...I am guessing that was why Skywarp teleported out of here in a hurry and returned with you...seems yours have also come online"

"..."

"You do realise Starscream that your colours are starting to show through? I though you were a Primus-marked when I saw you...the gold markings on your structure have just confirmed my suspicions"

"I covered up my markings long ago...not even Skywarp or Thundercracker know what I am"

"Well at least I am not the only Primus-marked left...you do realise Starscream that if you do not get out of here soon, I will not be held accountable for my actions"

"Who says I would object...in case you haven't noticed I am also in a similar predicament"

"What do you propose then?"

"Well," Starscream purred, giving in to his ingrained programming, "perhaps I could...be of service to you...we could help each other ease the tension"

"Hmmm...perhaps you could"

There was a moment of silence before the two seekers launched themselves at each other.

**Command Trine Quarters...**

Skywarp teleported back to his shared quarters, having left Starscream to fend for himself. He grinned as he wondered what the two seekers were up to now as both of them had closed off the trine bond. Walking over to the couch, he noticed Thundercracker sitting there with a very disapproving look on his faceplate.

"Why are you looking at me like that 'TC...I have just done my good deed for the week!"

"You realise that Starscream's protocols kicked in after you dumped him in Nitrofire's quarters...felt it before he closed the bond. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SKYWARP, PUTTING TWO HYPER-AROUSED SEEKERS IN A CONFINED SPACE?"

"Come on TC, those two are made for each other...they just needed a little push"

"PUTTING TWO SEEKERS WITH ACTIVE MATING PROTOCOLS IN THE SAME ROOM IS NOT A LITTLE PUSH!THAT'S PUSHING THEM IN THE DEEP END!"

"Oh come on six weeks of 'facing will do them a whole lot of good...'Screamer could certainly use it"

"You do know you moron that Megatron will go looking for Starscream within that time...Starscream going missing is not going to go unnoticed. What are we going to say when Megatron asks us why Starscream...and probably Nitrofire haven't been seen in a while"

"We tell him the truth"

"And what is that exactly?"

"They are currently fulfilling other active duties"

If u want to see what the femmes look like go to http / : vampireslover . deviantart . com / gallery / # Transformers . (don't forget to remove the gaps) Oh dear...scheming Skywarp...poor Thundercracker getting dragged into all of this...** Please review!**


	16. Back to NormalSort of

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_**Previously-**_ _**"You do know you moron that Megatron will go looking for Starscream within that time...Starscream going missing is not going to go unnoticed. What are we going to say when Megatron asks us why Starscream...and probably Nitrofire haven't been seen in a while"**_

"_**We tell him the truth"**_

"_**And what is that exactly?"**_

"_**They are currently fulfilling other active duties"**_

**August 1986, Nemesis Command Centre**

Thundercracker had been right of course, two Earth weeks after Skywarp dumped Starscream in Nitofire's quarters, Megatron had come looking for them, requesting their presence at a meeting for yet another energon raid. All attempts at contacting either Nitrofire or Starscream via comlink had been ignored repeatedly, so Megatron, not used to being ignored had gone to Nitrofire's quarters and demanded to speak to the femme commander and his SIC, knowing both were currently barricaded in there . He received no answer despite hearing movement from within her quarters.

In yet another attempt to find out what they were up to he found Thundercracker wandering the halls of Nemesis and asked why the commander and his SIC had confined themselves to Nitrofire's quarters. Thundercracker gave his leader a funny look and simply said 'seeker business' and they were 'fulfilling other active duties', before leaving his confused and annoyed leader standing in the hallway. Finally fed up with not receiving an acceptable answer, Megatron had stormed back to Nitrofire's quarters and blasted his way in.

Megatron was seen not long after walking hurriedly away from said quarters muttering about needing to flush his optics with acid. Unfortunately, no one had warned Megatron about seeker mating habits and he had seen something he had wished to forget. Now he understood what Thundercracker meant by fulfilling other active duties...he was never going to be able to look at Starscream the same way ever again.

**26 September 1986...**

After their mating protocols had worn off, almost everything seemed to go back to normal for the seekers...well except that Nitrofire and Starscream seemed to be avoiding spending time with their wing mates. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker speculated that this was because both seekers were thoroughly annoyed at having been pushed together involuntarily. However, neither of the two seekers showed any signs of having become spark mates, the only time either Skywarp or Thundercracker saw them close together was when they were in Starscream's lab, working on what they said was their latest project. Neither of the seekers would reveal exactly what they were working on...not even to Megatron. All access codes to the lab were also changed meaning the only ones who could enter were Starscream and Nitrofire.

Of course, Skywarp had got what was coming to him...Nitrofire did exactly as promised and somehow managed to shove his wings up his tailpipe...Hook nearly had a spark attack when he saw him...he really didn't want to know how it was possible for the wings to be where they were. Starscream also got his own revenge...using Skywarp as a sort of guinea pig for some of his other experiments. After all this, it seemed that Skywarp FINALLY got the point...no more setting up his wing mates. Thundercracker was extremely relieved.

**Pandemonium Command Centre...**

Nitrofire and Megatron sat in conference debating over the possibility of coordinating an attack on the Autobot headquarters on Earth, the Autobots had interfered yet again with their plans to gather energy and the human pets that the Autobots kept had escaped Megatron's clutches yet again.

Megatron would conveniently ( in Nitrofire's opinion) be sitting out of this battle as his canon had been pulverised in his last battle with Prime...they were still waiting for a replacement from Cybertron. Megatron suggested postponing the plans until he got a replacement weapon, however Nitrofire was not willing to wait...after months of inaction, she had had enough.

"No Megatron...the attack will go ahead as planned. We will waste no more time. The sooner the Autobots are put in their place, the better"

"I do not see why we should rush into this Commander...after all the Autobots are going nowhere and I wish to take care of the Prime problem myself"

"Do not forget yourself Megatron, while we may have worked together now for the good of the Decepticon forces, I still rank higher than you...as for Prime...he will not be a problem...I have fought against a Prime before and this one shall be no different. We attack at dawn"

"Fine...I will inform my forces that they fight with you tomorrow"

Sorry only a short chapter...** Please review!**


	17. Nitrofire VS Optimus Prime

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_**Previously-**_ "_**Do not forget yourself Megatron, while we may have worked together now for the good of the Decepticon forces, I still rank higher than you...as for Prime...he will not be a problem...I have fought against a Prime before and this one shall be no different. We attack at dawn"**_

"_**Fine...I will inform my forces that they fight with you tomorrow"**_

**27 September 1986, The Ark...**

The Autobots were prepared for an attack on the Ark, unfortunately for them though, they were not prepared for the ferocity with which their opponents fought. Never in the entire time that these new Decepticons had been on Earth had they been led into battle by anyone other than Megatron. It seemed that this femme commander and her forces fought more viciously and with less restraint than their Nemesis counterparts. For once, the Autobots were not confident in fighting against the Decepticons.

Prowl fought against the some of the more familiar Decepticons and having already taken out the triple-changer Blitzwing, he had now engaged in a battle with Ramjet. Prowl's battle computer was working overtime, assessing weaknesses, weaponry and data relating to his opponent. He had already rendered Ramjet temporarily flightless, shooting out one of his thrusters but he himself had also been injured in the process. Looking up at his opponent he was surprised to see Ramjet withdraw from their battle. Prowl was then overcome with a sense of relief that perhaps the Decepticons were in retreat. Unfortunately this was short lived when an all-encompassing feeling of dread came over him.

"Hello brother," a voice dripping with venom addressed him from behind.

Turning, Prowl came face to face with his brother Barricade and his mate. It was the moment that Prowl had dreaded...he had no wish to encounter Barricade on the battlefield. He remembered when he had last seen his younger brother...that had both fought against each other at Praxus and had no wish to repeat that battle. It was times like this Prowl really hated the war. It had pitted friend against friend, brother against brother...and all for nothing.

"Barricade...,"Prowl addressed his brother and then turning to acknowledge Barricade's mate, "Shadowblaster...it has been a while...since Praxus I believe..."

" You are correct brother...still fighting for the wrong side I see?"

"No 'Cade...I still fight for what is right...it is you and your mate that have lost your way"

"We did not lose our way," growled Shadowblaster, "we were used and cast aside without a second thought. In the optics of the council, we were all expendible and after we left we were not missed. The rest of you were no different...that is why no one was send to aid Praxus when we invaded...that is why so many had to die"

"And yet you let me live"

"We are bound by the bonds of kinship...we will not kill you but I assure you, you shall not get in our way...my apologies brother"

That is the last Prowl heard before he was hit with a stun blaster, courtesy of Shadowblaster, causing his systems to shut down and go into temporary stasis.

**Meanwhile...**

Ironhide had been right. The young seeker that had been taken from Vos after the massacres had returned. His death was coming toward him on glorious white wings...she had found him and she knew him to be the last. As she landed in front of him, Ironhide dropped his weapon and stood straight and tall before addressing his doom.

"Nitrofire...it has been a long time"

"You have no right to call me by my name, "the femme seeker hissed, "not after all you have done. You are the last of those that came to Vos with thoughts of death and destruction and now, you shall pay...the sparks of those you killed shall be avenged"

"There isn't a moment that goes by that I don't regret it..."

"Your regret comes too late and now you shall join all the others that I have executed avenging those that have fallen"

"I won't stop you Nitrofire...I have waited too long for you to come and get me. I will be haunted by the past no more"

"So you will not fight you old fool? Pity...I would have enjoyed watching you struggle"

Ironhide offlined his optics and opened his arms out wide waiting for his death blow. His death came swift as the seeker drove her hand through his chassis and crushed his spark with her bare hand. He was offlined before he hit the ground.

**Minutes later...**

Optimus Prime knew the femme seeker was leading the battle. He had seen her fly over himself and knew exactly who she had been looking for...Ironhide. Prime had hoped to find his old friend and get him to safety before the seeker got to him. He got to Ironhide too late...he found him just as the femme seeker crushed his spark in her hand and saw the light fade from his optics. Ironhide had been right about the seeker, Prime could feel the rage and hate against the Autobots radiating off her.

Optimus Prime saw the femme carelessly drop his comrade's lifeless shell to the ground before turning her attention to him.

"So...the great Optimus Prime. We meet at last. I can't say I'm sorry about your friend. We had some unfinished business to attend to and as you can see...well he has paid his due"

"Nitrofire...I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie"

"Shame"

"Perhaps it would be best if you and your forces leave now...let us mourn our dead"

"Ah but I am not finished yet Prime...", Nitrofire said menacingly before she raised her modified null-rays and sent a few shots at the Matrix-bearer.

Optimus Prime rolled out of the way, crouching and then returning fire at the seeker. Nitrofire leapt into the air and continued to fire at Prime. Optimus, seeing himself at a disadvantage threw himself towards the seeker and grabbed her ankle before twisting and slamming her into the ground, one of her wings buckled and crumpled under the force. Optimus hoped that he now had her at a disadvantage, considering that in his experience, seekers did not fight well when grounded. He forgot one important detail though...never underestimate your opponent. Optimus was surprised when Nitrofire got to her feet and grinned at him ferally, energon leaking from the side of her mouth.

"Is that all you've got Prime? I must say I am disappointed...your predecessor put up a much better fight than this"

Prime had no time to contemplate this statement when the seeker pulled out twin energon blades from the attachments on her wings and slammed into him, glass smashed and blades sliced through his armour and creating gaping wounds in his side and leg. It took Optimus a moment regain momentum before Nitrofire came at his again, enveloping her hands with his larger ones, he managed to halt the progression of the blades towards him.

"There is no need to continue this Nitrofire...why do you fight?"

"I will continue to fight Prime until your kind are destroyed...had your kind not interfered, seekers would not be on the verge of extinction. It is the fault of your kind that this war has gone on for as long as it has...a self-fulfilling prophecy I believe the humans call it...the Cybertronian council wanted so badly for us to be aligned to the Decepticons that when they massacred our people that is exactly what we did...we did what was expected of us"

"Please...reconsider...you don't need to fight anymore"

"Too little too late Prime..."

"Put your weapons down Decepticreeps", a shout erupted from amongst the Autobots who had come to aid their leader

"You Autoscum put down your weapons first", more shouts erupted from gathered Decepticons who had also come to the aid of their own leader

Both sides continued to jeer and curse at each other as their respective leaders remained at a standstill. Then slowly, as if by silent agreement, Nitrofire and Optimus Prime backed away from each other.

"Autobots , let them go...there is no need for anymore energon to be spilt on this day"

The Autobots lowered their weapons to let Nitrofire and the Decepticons by, the Decepticon forces taking to the air until only Nitrofire and a few other seekers remained.

"This is not over Prime...the Autobots and Decepticons shall come together in battle again soon...only one shall come out victotious"

Soon the Autobots were left standing alone as the Decepticons flew over the horizon. It was then that Prime knew that all would be decided soon and that the losses would be heavy on both sides.

I know...I killed Ironhide...don't be mad...** Please review!**


	18. Autobots Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_**Previously-**_ _**The Autobots lowered their weapons to let Nitrofire and the Decepticons by, the Decepticon forces taking to the air until only Nitrofire and a few other seekers remained.**_

"_**This is not over Prime...the Autobots and Decepticons shall come together in battle again soon...only one shall come out victorious"**_

_**Soon the Autobots were left standing alone as the Decepticons flew over the horizon. It was then that Prime knew that all would be decided soon and that the losses would be heavy on both sides. **_

**27 September 1986, The Ark...**

" Jazz, what casualties and fatalities are there to report?"

"Well Prime Prowl has been knocked out, the Lambo twins have a few dents and scrapes, Ultra Magnus'optics were shattered, Hound's rear axle was shot out and...Chromia...well, she's gone"

"Tell me what happened Jazz"

"Well Prime she was with Magnus, Ironhide and myself when the fighting started. We had the misfortune of running into Devestator and Chromia...well, the foolhardy femme left formation and just started shooting at him. She never stood a chance...just torn apart and thrown away like scrap metal. We all got separated after that. We need to tell Ironhide...he and Chromia were good friends"

"Ironhide has been offlined Jazz"

"What!...how?"

" Nitrofire killed him...I couldn't get to him in time. I don't know why Jazz, but he refused to fight her...he just dropped his weapon and let her tear out his spark. It is strange though, before the light left his optics he looked happier...and more relieved than I have ever seen him"

"What he did in the early years of the war must of been a heavy weight on his spark...I think offering himself up like that must of been his way of seeking redemption. The seeker only took what he offered"

"Don't worry Jazz...I hold nothing against her. I can only hope that wherever Chromia and Ironhide are now, that they are at peace. Organise for any functional Autobots to bring their shells into the Ark...I'll arrange for them to be taken to Cybertron and be placed in the Autobot crypt"

"C'mon Prime, we better get you to Ratchet before your injuries offline you as well"

**Ratchet's Med Bay, The Ark...**

Ratchet could not help but shake his head as Jazz brought Optimus Prime to the med bay. He looked like he had been to the Pit and back, his frame littered with scrapes, shattered glass and congealed energon. Ratchet sighed...It would be up to him to fix his leader yet again...seriously, couldn't Prime and his arch-nemesis challenge each other in a less damaging way...a nice game of chess perhaps?

"You look terrible Prime...what happened, you and Megatron decide to beat the slag out of each other?"

"Megatron was not present at this battle Ratchet"

"Well who had the dubious honour of kicking your aft"

"Nitrofire..."

"Ah, so finally had a run-in with the lady herself have you"

"Yes Ratchet and at the moment I can't decide who is more dangerous...Nitrofire or Megatron. I never expected a seeker to be able to fight so well on the ground. After I knocked her out of the air, I thought she would have called for a retreat...instead she continued to attack"

"Dare I ask what caused these gaping wounds in your frame?"

"I thought Nitrofire would only be carrying the standard seeker-issue null rays...turns out she is pretty handy with energon blades as well. I think I will have to remember than next time our paths cross"

"Well that will teach you not to be so complacent on the battlefield"

"I don't need to be lectured Ratchet"

"...have you made arrangements for Ironhide and Chromia yet Optimus"

"Yes...they will be taken to the Autobot Crypts and interred there in two solar cycles time...May they find eternal peace in the Well of Sparks"

"May Primus watch over them"

Sorry only a short chapter of what went down in Autobot HQ...** Please review!**


	19. Decepticons New Plans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_**Previously- "...have you made arrangements for Ironhide and Chromia yet Optimus"**_

"_**Yes...they will be taken to the Autobot Crypts and interred there in two solar cycles time...May they find eternal peace in the Well of Sparks"**_

"_**May Primus watch over them"**_

**27 September 1986, Pandemonium Med Bay...**

Nitrofire sat on a berth in the med bay waiting to be seen by her medic, Winterstorm. She hoped that he attended to her soon, having a crushed wing was extremely painful...oh well, it was well worth it just for the chance to get at Prime. If anything, she hoped that Prime was having as much trouble with his injuries as she was.

"So the rumours were true then?,"Starscream asked as he walked into the med bay, " You did go head to head with Prime and came out alive"

" Of course, you expected otherwise?"

"No...I expected nothing less...I do wonder however, where exactly did you learn to fight? Our kind are not exactly adept at fighting on the ground"

" Perhaps when I am properly repaired, I will recount the story of exactly how I know what I know"

"I look forward to it"

"Now if you don't mind...I am going to find that slaggin' medic of mine and see what is taking him so long"

"Allow me...then I will take my leave"

"Thank you...and keep those idiot wing mates of ours away from here...I do not need nursemaids. I have been worse..."

**Command Centre Nemesis...**

"Soundwave...a report on the outcome of the battle"

"Autobots injuries 78%. Optimus Prime functional but severely injured...Autobots Ironhide and Chromia eliminated"

"Who must I congratulate on that achievement?"

"Devestator responsible for offlining Autobot Chromia. Commander Nitrofire eliminated Autobot Ironhide and injured Optimus Prime"

"What is the status of Commander Nitrofire?"

"Crushed wing, damaged left thrusters, minor scrapes. Will be released from the med bay in two solar cycles. Optimus Prime was dealt with two debilitating blows from energon blades. Predicted outcome of the battle inconclusive "

"I shall see her and congratulate her on her victory. I am sure Prime was not expecting to be attacked by such a small savage seeker. What of the injuries to our own forces?"

" Decepticon injuries 44%. Deaths 0%"

"Very good Soundwave. I will see the commander once she is released from the care of her medic. Now I have my cannon back, we will be able to organise the complete annihilation of the Autobots. We did not fight for all these years to have things go back to the way they were. Once the Autobots are gone, we can rebuilt Cybertron to its former glory"

"Orders Megatron?"

"That will be all Soundwave"

**29 September 1986, Starscream's Lab, 09:00 joors...**

After Nitrofire was released from the med bay, she and Starscream had again retreated to Starscream's lab to work on their secret experiment. Apart from Nitrofire's and the Command Trine's quarters, they were rarely seen anywhere else.

"So it is almost complete?"

"Yes...in another few solar cycles our work shall be done"

"Do Thundercracker or Skywarp suspect anything of what we are doing?"

" Thankfully no...nor are they able to get in here. I have placed anti-teleportation devices placed in and around the lab, so Skywarp at least will not be able to snoop"

"At least we will not be disturbed. I just pray to Primus that this works Starscream"

"So do I...this is our only hope...the only hope for our future"

" Perhaps after we have completed our work for this solar cycle, we can return again to my quarters and discuss other things"

"I think that would be for the best. At least we will not have anyone questioning what work we are doing"

**Nitrofire's Quarters, 16:00 joors...**

Now that Nitrofire had been released from the med bay and Megatron had finished his reports for the solar cycle, he thought it would be a good time for both himself and Soundwave to visit the commander and discuss yet another battle plan. His treacherous SIC was nowhere to be found. Perhaps they would take turns beating Prime into submission and making him beg for his miserable life and then offline him...yes, Megatron thought, that would be an appropriate ending for the foe that had been a constant thorn in his side.

Megatron pressed the buttons on the panel leading to Nitrofire's quarters walked in with Soundwave and they suddenly found themselves too stunned to be able to move. Starscream and Nitrofire stared at him from their position on the floor and the two mechs in the doorway could not help but stare back...Starscream lay on the floor with Nitrofire sitting perched above him. Nitrofire had her hands placed against his shoulder vents whilst Starscream's hands rested on her hip plates. It took Megatron a moment to regain himself before speaking.

"I see that...you are busy at the moment commander...perhaps when you are er...finished with your business...you will meet with me to discuss um our er...next battle plans"

Megatron then turned sharply and walked out of Nitrofire's quarters followed closely by Soundwave. The seekers could hear Megatron mentioning something about having some memory files removed and his optics cleaned out with acid. After a moment of silence, Starscream turned to look at Nitrofire.

"Do you have any slaggin'idea what that was all about?"

"Absolutely no clue...,"replied Nitrofire as she stood, "perhaps our hand to hand combat session made him remember something important"

"Well...now that we have finished training...perhaps you can show me some other techniques"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Starscream"

"Well we better hurry if we are to meet later on with my oh-so-glorious leader"

"Of course...wouldn't want him to blow a gasket in your absence"

Little did the two seeker know that Megatron had of course misinterpreted their actions. He was going to be in no state to go over any new strategies later on...sooner or later both seekers were going to cause Megatron to have a breakdown. On the bright side though, if Megatron had a breakdown, Starscream would get what he wanted...leadership.

**Please review!**


	20. Bitter Conclusion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, no matter how wonderful they are. **_

_**Previously**_ - _**Little did the two seeker know that Megatron had of course misinterpreted their actions. He was going to be in no state to go over any new strategies later on...sooner or later both seekers were going to cause Megatron to have a breakdown. On the bright side though, if Megatron had a breakdown, Starscream would get what he wanted...leadership.**_

**14 February 1987...**

It had been a few months since the last skirmish between the Autobots and the Decepticons but both sides knew that everything would come to a head soon. Megatron had kept himself in his own quarters planning the next attack. Most of the mechs and femmes of the Decepticon forces were readying their weapons and had increased their training. Nitrofire and Starscream had again locked themselves in the lab again. Their wing mates were growing increasingly concerned by this...Nitrofire and Starscream had closed off their end of the trine bond and had kept it closed for over a deca-cycle.

At Autobot headquarters, Optimus Prime was pondering a way to prevent the oncoming fight with the Decepticons. He wanted peace. He only hoped that he could negotiate a peace between both sides before more lives were lost. The Autobots were also preparing themselves for the inevitable fight between both factions, many taking up extra weapons training to hone their skills.

In the late afternoon, Teletraan 1's siren blared throughout the Ark. The Decepticons had mobilised. The Decepticons were coming.

The battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons commenced under the cover of darkness. Cries of pain and the sound of metal being torn apart rang clearly through the air. It was in the middle of all of this that Megatron and Optimus Prime again fought for victory. Brutal blow against brutal blow, they raged against each other.

"You'll never succeed Megatron, we will fight down to the last Autobot to protect everything we hold dear"

"Even if it means you are wrong Prime? Had your predecessors not used all of Cybertron to cater for their whims we would not be where we are now. It is time for the reign of the Decepticons...we shall succeed where others in the past have failed"

"It doesn't mean it has to end this way Megatron"~

Elsewhere Ultra Magnus had just beaten Blockade into stasis-lock. In the air above him, he heard the roar of jet engines. Looking up, he saw a familiar red and white seeker firing down upon his comrades before turning and making a beeline towards him. Raising his blaster, Ultra Magnus decided that he was going to take out this particular seeker permanently. A shot rang through the air, a blast tore through the middle of the seeker, the seeker transformed before crashing to the ground brutally. Then there was silence. Ultra Magnus then moved on to find another Decepticon to crush.

"How do you propose this ends then Prime?"

"Look around you Megatron, all our people are dying. If we keep this up there will be no more Cybertron, there will be no more Cybertronians. All I ask is that we stop this senseless fighting. I do not want to go back to the old ways. The Cybertronian Council wronged so many. As much as I hate to admit it, the Decepticons were right to start the war against them. Now that they are gone, it is time the war stopped. If we work together...we can rebuilt Cybertron anew"

"Oh Cybertron will be rebuilt...just not wi..."

Megatron was cut off as a mournful cry pierced the air, seemingly a lament...so sad and full of anguish all fighting suddenly came to a halt. Despite its sadness, its beauty touched the sparks of all that could hear it. Both Autobot and Decepticon alike moved to find the source of the sound, wondering who had been moved in such a way as to cry as though their very spark were being torn out.

As all that remained on the battle field closed in on the source of the sound, they found themselves a short distance away from a distraught Thundercracker and Skywarp. Both seekers were on their knees, wings sagged singing in a strange form of Cybertronian, seeker-cant, a language known only by a few outsiders. Optimus was one of those few, having had many different dialects programmed into his memory banks. What these seekers were singing were funerary songs.

Optimus and Megatron looked at one another before moving forward as if by silent agreement. The sight that lay before them on closer observation shook them to the core. On the ground before the two distraught seekers lay the shells of Starscream and Nitrofire, entwined in death. Their frames grey except for the markings that had adorned them both as Primus-marked, gold and silver faintly glistening under the moonlight. Neither Prime nor Megatron said anything as the seekers mourned their wing mates. After a while Megatron turned to his arch-nemesis.

"This ends now Prime. No more..."

" What are you asking?"

"A truce"

"How many deaths has it taken you to realise this war is pointless?"

"They were some of the last seekers...I will not be held responsible for their extinction"

"We should move them to a med bay...I believe your procedures are similar to ours. Reports of cause of death, witness accounts and such?"

"You would be correct. It would seem though that the medics of our faction have been injured"

"Ratchet will assist then"

"Very well Prime...I will attempt to get Thundercracker and Skywarp to allow us to take them"

All Autobots and Decepticon soldiers had gathered in the Ark either having their injuries attended to or sitting in silence attempting to come to terms with the truce between the two factions. In the room outside the med bay, the highest ranking officers of both forces as well as the mourning seekers waited for Ratchet's report. Ultra Magnus had already admitted to shooting Starscream from the sky, although as of yet they were unsure that this is what caused his death. Nitrofire's was a mystery.

Ratchet came out of the med bay stony-faced and looked at the mechs before him. Ratchet said nothing, looking grimly at both leaders as though asking for permission to speak. Prime nodded at him.

"Starscream's C.O.D is rather obvious...he took a large blast in the chest, tore away part of his spark chamber. His offlining was not instant"

"What about Nitrofire?"

"There was not a mark on her. It was as though her spark spontaneously extinguished but. I have only seen that in bonded pairs..."

"They were bonded?, "gasped a shocked Skywarp

"You mean you didn't know?"

"They never told us...they were our wing mates and they never said a word..."

"Is that all medic?, asked Megatron

"...she was carrying..."

Thundercracker and Skywarp fell to their knees on the floor of the room anguished cries in seeker-cant torn from their vocalisers.

"...she was carrying three newsparks..."

"Oh Primus," whispered Ultra Magnus, "what have I done?"

**18 February 1987...**

After their deaths, the files relating to Nitrofire and some hidden files relating to Starscream were unlocked. Nitrofire had been the heir to the Decepticon Emperor Warforce, having inherited the position after his death. Without an heir, the line was now extinct. Likewise with the like of Primus-marked seekers. Starscream himself had kept it secret that he was the only surviving son of the emperor, covering his markings and binding himself to two elite seekers. His trine-mates never knew.

Both of the seekers, if they had survived, could have created a large and powerful empire. Because of their lineage, Megatron himself had decided it would be appropriate to have them interred in the royal crypt under Darkmount. The crypt had surprisingly remained intact despite the war.

The Autobots and Decepticons made their truce. Their actions had effectively caused the deaths of the only remaining breeding pair of seekers. The surviving seekers would eventually die out. Cybertron would mourn the day when seekers no longer danced through its skies. Both sides had realised their folly too late.

Nitrofire's crew had locked themselves away in the Pandemonium to hold a private memoriam for their commander, her mate and the sparkling that would never have the chance to draw breath. Command of the ship had now passed to Whirlblade.

The Decepticons of Nemesis mourned the loss of both the seekers. They may not have liked Starscream, but they did have some respect for him. In Nitrofire, they mourned the loss of a good commander.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had painted their wings black and refused to speak with anyone. It was late in the day when they decided to go flying. Landing on a cliff some miles away, they transformed and watched the sunset.

"You know TC...I think they are out there somewhere"

"Don't be foolish Skywarp...you saw their shells...they're gone...gone where we cannot follow"

"But TC...the bond...it doesn't feel as though it has been torn..."

"Well...wherever they are...I pray to Primus that they are happy"

FINIS.

**There will be a sequel to this story as well as a few one-shots based on different characters. I hope you have enjoyed this part of the story. Please review!**


End file.
